Underwater
by Mia Masen
Summary: Un terremoto de 8,9 escala Richter provocó un tsunami en Isla Oahu, Hawái. ¿Podrán Edward y Bella, dos desconocidos, mantenerse en pie durante lo que dure esta tragedia? UA.
1. Maquiavelo

**NOTA DE AUTOR/ADVERTENCIA: Odio escribir estas notas y sé que odian leerlas, pero consideré importante aclarar unos puntos: Esta historia contiene elementos que podrían molestar a la sensibilidad del autor. He tratado de describir lo mejor que pude la secuencia de un tsunami y las heridas que conllevan. Me he informado de este tipo de desastres desde que tengo 15 años, he hecho muchos trabajos al respecto y puedo asegurarles que la información que leerán aquí no es buscada, copiada ni pegada. Pero he de admitir que lo que me ha llevado a escribirlo en un ámbito de fanfiction es la película "Lo Imposible". Traté lo mejor posible de que no se enfocara tanto en aquello para evitar comparaciones. Espero no dañar la susceptibilidad de nadie ni faltar el respeto por la cantidad de vidas que cobró y cobran este tipo de desastres. Tampoco quise hacer hincapié en una religión específica, respeto completamente a ateos, religiosos, personas que tomen cualquier pensamiento, pues eso hace maravilloso a este mundo. Sólo quiero mostrar cómo ante una tragedia dos personas completamente opuestas pueden encontrar un punto en común. No los aburro más, disfruten :)**

**Capítulo 1**

**Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

**Playlist: RECOMENDADO**  
**(Si desean descargarlo, el link está en mi perfil para mayor accesibilidad y mejor lectura)**

**(1) Mambo N5 – Lou Bega.**

**(2) A Storm is Coming – Hans Zimmer.**

**(3) Mombasa – Hans Zimmer.**

**(4) Dream is Collapsing – Hans Zimmer.**

* * *

_"Muchos han creído y creen todavía que las cosas de este mundo las dirigen la fortuna y Dios, sin ser dado a la prudencia de los hombres hacer que varíen, ni haber para ellas remedio alguno. De suerte que, siendo inútil preocuparse por lo que ha de suceder, lo mejor es abandonarse a la suerte. En nuestra época han acreditado esta opinión los grandes cambios que se han visto y se ven todos los días, superiores a toda humana previsión. Meditando en ellos me han hecho a veces inclinarme algo en favor de esta creencia; sin embargo, como nuestro libre arbitrio existe, creo que de la fortuna depende la mitad de nuestras acciones, pero que nos deja dirigir la otra mitad o algo menos…"_

Una mano muy pequeña golpeó mi hombro, despabilándome.

— ¿Otra vez leyendo? —su dulce voz y sus ojos claros me acusaron como si estuviese cometiendo la peor de todas las blasfemias; porque una de esas era el cigarrillo en mi boca, ya que prometí dejarlo durante nuestra estancia aquí.

No supe qué contestar, me sentía como si me culpara por respirar ¿Cómo contestas a eso?

Ella cerró la tapa de "O príncipe" y yo no protesté al respecto. Esconderme en la habitación para leer un poco a pesar de haber prometido no hacerlo me hacía sentir culpable.

— Edward, mira a tu alrededor —se quejó—. Mira eso – dijo mientras apuntaba al ventanal del balcón.

— Mira el sol, mira el cielo despejado, mira la arena, mira el mar, mira ese hermoso clima —si no fuese por sus señales, no me habría dado cuenta de que estaba hablando sobre la playa debajo del hotel.

Tomó mi libro.

— Maquiavelo puede esperar luego, no voy a permitir que desperdicies un viaje como éste en tus libros —tenía en libro en sus manos.

Me reí internamente porque debió haber leído el título con lentitud para poder pronunciar correctamente el apellido del autor.

— Ya fuimos esta mañana a la playa, Alice —le dije—. Y saldremos en la noche ¿No puedo disfrutar un poco de la lectura?

Ella hizo un mohín.

— Pero mírate, luces tan pálido —acarició con dulzura mi mejilla.

— Yo siempre fui así —le recordé alzando una ceja.

— Sí, pero no sé, deberías salir, deberíamos hacer algo —encogió sus hombros.

— Si sientes ganas de salir, pídele a Rose y vayan de compras —contesté tomando mi libro de sus manos—. Yo me quedaré aquí.

— Pero quiero hacer actividades contigo ¿No es ese el motivo por el que vinimos aquí? —volvió a arrebatarme el libro de mis manos y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, mirándome con ojos de perrito herido.

No iba a discutir algo imposible con ella, jamás comprendería el estilo de vida que yo llevaba. No necesitaba salir a la playa para disfrutar de Hawái, no necesitaba ir al mar para sentirme fresco, no necesitaba… salir afuera para sentirme cómodo. Un pequeño libro lleno de palabras podía transportarme a lugares inimaginables, imágenes más sensitivas que el océano pacífico, palabras más profundas que las que intercambiaría durante este tramo de tiempo.

Alice era esa pequeña porción de realidad en mi vida, esa porción que te recuerda que no puedes desaparecer completamente del mundo. Una vez intenté introducirla a mi mundo lleno de relatos y analogías y salió con la mente en blanco. Mis libros y Alice no eran una buena combinación.

Sin embargo, no por eso la quería menos. No puedes desvalorar lo que sientes por una persona sólo porque no comparte tus gustos y ella comprendía y aceptaba que los libros permanecerían debajo de nuestra cama para siempre, pero tenía razón. Algo malo debía pasarme por la cabeza para no apreciar unas vacaciones como éstas… Quizás mi indiferencia hacia el mar y a la arena.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a la piscina? Emmett y Rose están allí —probó en ofrecer sabiendo que si la opción incluía a mi mejor amigo, terminaría por aceptar.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí, ella se puso contenta y besó mis labios con profunda suavidad.

— Perfecto, ponte tu traje de baño y vamos —se levantó dándose la vuelta para buscar su bolso playero.

Pero qué pereza… Ya me había cambiado y vestía mis pantalones cortos de lino y mi camiseta blanca.

— Estoy bien así —le resté importancia acompañándola.

— Edward Cullen, ponte tu traje de baño —alzó una ceja y me regañó como si fuera mi madre.

Suspiré y le hice caso. Tal vez nadar un rato no sea tan mala idea, ya comenzaba a tener calor.

Bajamos hasta el lobby para ir a la piscina al aire libre con la que contaba el hotel. Alice tenía razón, el clima estaba despejado y el sol brillaba intensamente a ésta hora así que muchas personas aprovechaban la oportunidad para broncearse y dejar un rato la piscina. Pero eso sólo significaba que era aprovechada por los niños que corrían de un lado al otro tirándose al agua sin importarles si salpicaban a otro.

Si no fuese porque Alice tomaba firmemente mí mano, me habría dado la vuelta a la habitación del hotel. Odiaba a los niños que molestaban con sus juegos y gritos.

— ¡Ahí están! —me dijo Alice alcanzando a ver a Rosalie que se encontraba recostada dejando que el sol bronceara su espalda. Emmett, por otro lado, era muy fácil de visualizar en la piscina, jugando con los niños con una pelota playera.

Rosalie reconoció la voz de Alice y se quitó sus gafas de sol sonriéndonos. Nos indicó que nos acercásemos, nos habían guardado dos asientos a su lado.

— ¿Cómo lograste sacar a Edward de la habitación? —bromeó Rosalie volviendo a acomodarse la parte de arriba del bikini. Era consciente de cuánto su cuerpo llamaba la atención y le agradaba.

—Le dije que Emmett estaría aquí —contestó Alice como si yo no estuviese aquí, como si fuesen dos madres hablando de sus hijos.

— Ah, está entretenido jugando con esos niños —nos señaló con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Mis ojos fueron a mi mejor amigo, que ahora hundía a un pequeño niño mientras éste se resistía entre risas y golpes.

— ¡Recuerda que tiene 10 años, Emmett! —le recordó Rosalie pero creo que él no la oyó.

Alice se sentó al lado de Rosalie para tomar un poco de sol. Yo no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en la advertencia que nos habían dado el primer día de nuestra estadía acerca de no tomar sol en la tarde por las altas temperaturas.

— Edward, queremos tener charla de chicas, ve con Emmett y broncéate un poco. Estás paliducho —me regañó Rosalie y Alice se rió por lo bajito.

— Me gusta ser paliducho —le contesté mientras me quitaba la camiseta. Si me lo decía alguien que no fuese Alice, me molestaba un poco.

Me acerqué a la piscina donde Emmett ahora tenía aquella pelota playera en su mano derecha y la alzaba con firmeza, indicándole a tres niños que lo miraban desafiante que quien fuese capaz de quitársela sería el ganador de algún tipo de juego que llevaban jugando hace rato.

Los niños comenzaron a colgarse de su firme y poderoso torso pero no derribarían nunca a mi amigo. Él me saludó ignorando a los pequeños.

— Al fin salió de su madriguera, profesor—se rió.

Tirité un poco por la temperatura del agua.

— Mi guarida, mejor dicho —bromeé.

— ¿Te anda ocurriendo algo? —Me preguntó con curiosidad sin observar al niño que se colgaba de su brazo—. Digo, ¿te sientes bien?

— Depende, ¿qué defines por "bien"? —pregunté sorprendido.

— Edward, no me vengas con tus planteamientos filosóficos —chasqueó la lengua—. "Bien", si te sientes feliz, optimista, satisfecho, no sé.

— "Bien" definitivamente no es lo mismo que "feliz", y "feliz" no necesariamente significa ser "optimista". "Satisfecho" es una sensación, no un sentimiento. —le recordé con crudeza.

— Ya me has confundido —negó para sí mismo—. Sólo quiero saber cómo te encuentras. A veces puedes ser un poco sombrío.

— Realista —me reí corrigiéndole.

— Qué paradójico que un "realista" se la pase escapándose de la realidad a la ficción —fue su turno para reírse de mí.

— ¿Un poco hipócrita, no? —reconocí.

—Nah, simplemente no sabes lo que quieres todavía —contestó.

— Eso es cierto —asentí—. Y tampoco creo que tú sepas lo que quieres.

Emmett miró con diversión a los niños que le golpeaban.

— Yo quiero una hamburguesa —me contestó después de un rato. Tiró la pelota al otro extremo de la piscina—. Ya me cansé, tomen.

Los niños protestaron, pues querían seguir peleando con el grandote de mi amigo. A veces me sentía un poco cohibido ante su apariencia física, mi flacura y palidez me hacían un ser de lo más extraño en esta isla llena de atletas bronceados.

Acompañé a Emmett al bar dentro del hotel para pedir un poco de comida chatarra mientras las chicas terminaban de broncearse. Quizás él y yo éramos muy distintos, pero al igual que Alice me aceptaba, sólo que él se encargaba de burlarse de vez en cuando. Y también porque me cedía mi espacio, sabía qué tan importante era mi vida individual antes de mis relaciones.

Tal y como le había prometido a Alice iríamos al casino en compañía de Rosalie y Emmett esa noche. Bueno… promesa porque prometí que me vestiría elegante ya que ella había aprovechado las compras del día anterior para conseguir un vestido escotado color rojo al que le sentaba muy, pero muy bien.

Luego de apostar como locos en la ruleta, perder en tres ocasiones y al finar ganar trescientos dólares en el tragamonedas, acompañados de un par de botellas de tequila, la salida no me había parecido tan agotadora como pensaba. A las dos de la mañana fuimos hasta el bar que ofrecía el Hotel para seguir bebiendo.

**(1)** Rosalie y Alice habían ido al baño, dejándonos a Emmett y a mí en la barra de tragos, observando cómo la gente bailaba el ritmo de una movida canción.

— ¿Ves, Edward? Salir de fiesta no es tan malo —se mofó él bebiendo de su coñac.

— No es que no me guste salir de fiesta —reí producto del alcohol ingerido en el casino—. No es este viaje, aunque odio que mis bolsillos se llenen de arena.

— ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Qué te trae tan pesimista últimamente? —Quiso saber—. Porque, honestamente, creí que era la monotonía de tú trabajo, luego recordé que en realidad amas tú trabajo. Después comencé a creer que eran las precipitaciones, pero entonces recordé que amas el frío. Eso me llevó a preguntarme si era el clima cálido, pero ir todos los días a la playa en la mañana no parece ser una actividad muy normal para alguien que odie el espacio público y el calor.

Comencé a reírme.

— ¿Es Alice? —me preguntó en voz baja. Por el tono de su voz, sabía que se estaba refiriendo a un tema en específico… A nuestro distanciamiento reciente.

Encogí mis hombros. No tenía mucho que decir al respecto.

— No es lo mismo de antes —le aseguré a los ojos—. Pero… mírame, Emmett. ¿Qué clase de chica soportaría a este sedentario, amargado y encerrado hombre?

Emmett se rió.

— No eres tan malo como crees, Edward —golpeó mi hombro—. Tú sabes que te aprecio lo suficiente para ignorar ese tipo de detalles en tu personalidad.

— Por eso mismo —dije—. Alice es una de ellas, temo dejarla ir y quedarme solo para siempre.

— ¡Por favor! —frunció el ceño, exagerando—. ¿Cuán seguido te miras al espejo? Eres un poco reservado, pero con un poco de alcohol, eres todo un rompecorazones.

— ¿Cómo fue que dijo James una vez? —intenté recordar—. "Prefiere un par de versos en vez de una vagina"

Emmett soltó una buena carcajada y le acompañé.

— Las mujeres aman los hombres que están interesados en la literatura más que en las mujeres —me dijo.

— No es eso —negué para mí mismo—. Es sólo que siento más… curiosidad por descubrir el significado de mi existencia, que en los sentimientos de una chica. Y a veces siento que ese tipo de cosas arruinó mi relación con Alice.

Miré absorto mi vaso cargado con tequila y Emmett me acompañó en el silencio.

— No la arruinó, siguen juntos y están bien. Tal vez tardes en sentirte como antes. Ella te ama, en verdad que te ama Edward —me confesó con sinceridad—. Se supone que las cosas malas de la vida no deben volverte pesimista… Sino optimista.

Fue mi turno para reírme de él.

— No creo que una persona se vuelva optimista de un día para el otro, creo que son ciertas virtudes con las que se nace —encendí un cigarrillo y lo fumé.

— Eres tan cuadrado —lamentó y se rió mi mejor amigo haciendo un mohín al sentir el aroma tóxico de mi boca—. ¿Sabes lo que sería genial? Una noche como ésta todas las noches.

— ¿No que ustedes se van mañana al crucero? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— Por eso mismo, es cien veces más divertido que quedarse en el hotel —sonrió—. ¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro el próximo fin de semana?

No es que me interesara una noche como ésta todas las noches, pero por Emmett podría intentarlo. Todavía teníamos una semana de estadía, podríamos despedir Hawái en el crucero que ofrecía la empresa del Hotel donde nos hospedábamos.

— Ya sabes, una buena despedida —me incitó golpeando mi brazo.

— Supongo que sí —encogí mis hombros pitando mi cigarrillo.

— ¡Ese es mi amigo! —celebró—. Mañana volveré a apostar en el casino del crucero en tu nombre.

Sería un poco aburrido pasar el fin de semana sin ellos, Alice insistió tanto en ir con ellos pero yo no sentía ganas. Ese tipo de cosas creaban ciertas barreras en nosotros. A ella le gustaba salir, a mí me gustaba una buena cama, un buen café, cigarrillos y textos para analizar, casi como si buscara en ellos el significado de la vida. Ya había leído tantas teorías al respecto, y sentía que necesitaba encontrar un rumbo donde direccionar mis pensamientos y mis acciones. Si lograba conseguirlo, lo haría luego de leer cuántos libros y teorías me fuesen necesarios para tener una vaga idea… y definitivamente lo haría por mi cuenta.

Las chicas volvieron y oculté rápidamente el cigarrillo que llevaba entre mis labios. Alice fingió regañarme.

— Lo siento —pensé rápidamente en pedirle disculpas, pero no lo sentía. Necesitaba del tabaco.

— Tendrás que recompensármelo —hizo una posturita—. Vas a bailar conmigo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundido y ella tomó mi brazo, arrastrándome hasta la pista mientras oía que Emmett y Rosalie se reían pidiendo que me soltara un poco.

No era bueno bailando. Ni siquiera me gustaba bailar, me gustaba ver a la gente bailar… pero me hacía sentir cohibido. El alcohol en mi sangre había ayudado un poco a que mis piernas se movieran al ritmo de Alice, y sólo me dedicaba a observarla, acariciarla… a fingir que era bueno en algo en lo que no era.

Tal vez ella y yo éramos distintos, pero a veces podíamos estar en sincronía, y eso era amor.

Salimos abrazados del bar en compañía de la otra pareja, riéndonos por el alcohol.

— Esto va mal, tenemos que irnos mañana a las nueve de la mañana, Emmett—se reía Rosalie.

— Diablos, cinco horas para dormir —se quejó mi amigo—. Ni modo, dormiremos en el crucero.

— ¿Quieren que vayamos a despedirlos? —ofreció Alice con amabilidad.

— No somos tan crueles para pedirles que se levanten tan temprano —se rió Rosalie.

— Bien, nos vemos el lunes entonces —saludó Alice con optimismo.

Alice abrazó con cariño a su mejor amiga y yo me acerqué para darle un abrazo amistoso a Emmett.

— No la jodas, ¿bien? —bromeó él cerca de mi oído.

— Lo intentaré —me reí.

— El lunes quiero que me acompañes a comprar una tabla de surf —me recordó y asentí.

Ellos se marcharon a la habitación al extremo del pasillo, mientras nosotros entrábamos a la puerta de en frente, saludando con la mano a nuestros amigos.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice y yo nos despertamos muy tarde y no pudimos despedir a nuestros amigos como Alice tenía planeado hacer en plano sorpresivo. Le dije que no debía preocuparse, que haríamos alguna sorpresa o algo así para cuando volviesen.

Después de almorzar decidí ir al dormitorio para tomar mi Notebook y revisar si me habían llegado los trabajos pendientes que tres alumnos debían enviarme ésta semana o terminaría por reprobarlos. Sólo dos lo enviaron y me dispuse a leerlos. Un discurso de Sócrates y el otro de Santo Tomás de Aquino.

_Uf, odiaba leer trabajos religiosos._

Alice apareció en el dormitorio luego de ducharse, la oí pasar por la habitación buscando algo.

— ¡Edward! —Me llamó molesta y me di la vuelta—. ¿Puedes contestarme cuando te hable?

— Perdón, ¿qué dijiste? —me quité mis anteojos. No la había oído.

Ella suspiró mirándome con desgano.

— ¿Es esto lo que harás todo el día? —señaló mi computadora.

— Pues… sí, debo evaluar estos trabajos —le fruncí el ceño.

— Estamos de vacaciones, ¿por qué no los corriges luego? —probó en decir.

Creí que una noche de sexo le pondría de buen humor, pero la convivencia entre nosotros podría ser letal. Ella odiaba estar encerrada.

— Ya hemos tenido esta plática, Alice —dije colocándome los anteojos de nuevo y mirando hacia la pantalla de la computadora—. Si quieres salir, sal.

— Quiero salir contigo —se quejó.

— Quieres que te de cosas que no puedo darte —le recordé mientras leía un párrafo sobre la Mayéutica.

— No seas tan exagerado, no es que te esté pidiendo cosas dramáticas —me recordó suspirando, oí que se sentaba en la cama—. Es sólo que me aburro. ¿Podemos hacer algo?

— En la noche —contesté sólo para que dejara de pedirme aquello. Quería concentrarme.

— Pero prometiste que no trabajarías, Edward —me reclamó esta vez molesta. Oh, cierto, se lo había prometido en algún momento de distracción.

No contesté nada.

— Se supone que estas vacaciones serían especiales porque tú y yo nos alejaríamos del trabajo y nos enfocaríamos en nosotros. He dejado muchos trámites pendientes en Estados Unidos para aprovechar estas semanas contigo y lo único que haces es leer, leer, trabajar, trabajar.

— Ya hemos salido todos los días, Alice —contesté de mala gana—. Por eso a veces odio salir demasiado, porque crees que será así todo el tiempo y no. No me gusta salir todos los días, me gusta un poco de mi individualidad.

— ¿Y cuándo comenzarás a pensar en nosotros como un "nosotros"? —Esta vez, me preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Cuándo sabré que soy más importante que tus libros?

No debía contestar, no debía herirla, las palabras podían ser irreversibles ahora.

— Son un pasatiempo, Edward —me miró a los ojos, hablándome en serio y levantando su voz—. Son sólo un hobby. Ésta es tu vida —señaló la habitación—. Ésta es tu pareja, ésta es tu realidad. Y ya estoy cansada de recordártelo.

— ¿Y por qué no te vas de esta "realidad" si tan cansada estás? —esta vez alcé la voz y me di cuenta que me había puesto a la defensiva. Odiaba ser criticado, odiaba que mi estilo de vida fuese juzgado ¡Tan raro no era! Simplemente me pedía cosas que no podía darle y eso me hacía sentir extraño. ¿Cuándo me sentiría normal?

Permanecimos en silencio durante unos segundos porque yo no quería sonar tan duro como había sonado, tan frío como en realidad era pero no quería que se diese cuenta, aunque ya debía de tener una idea de eso en este año que llevábamos juntos. Y ella no quería sonar tan ruda, o al menos eso esperaba.

**(2)** Pero el silencio fue cortado en el momento en que sentía que la silla donde estaba sentado se movía un poco, creí que era una suposición mía, pero en cuestión de instantes se movió con brusquedad, al igual que la cama donde Alice se encontraba sentada, y los objetos en la habitación.

Nos miramos a los ojos, sorprendidos y algo confundidos esperando a que el temblor que sentíamos pasara. Pero al contrario, el movimiento se hizo más violento y sentía que literalmente, la habitación entera estaba siendo sacudida.

— ¡Edward! —se acercó rápidamente y yo me levanté para recibirla entre mis brazos.

Lo primero que pensé fue en esperar a que cesara, pero no lo hacía, se volvía más fuerte y en cuanto los cuadros colgados en la pared, las cosas del baño y el escritorio donde reposaba mi computadora comenzaron a caerse estrellándose contra el piso, algo en mí se alertó y me dijo que esto era peligroso.

Esto no era un temblor, era un terremoto.

— Tenemos que bajar al lobby, esto se puede caer —dije en voz alta debido al movimiento—. ¡Sujétate firmemente!

La tomé con mis brazos de forma inmediata cuando el ropero comenzaba a moverse mucho.

— ¡Espera! ¡Nuestras cosas! —me recordó angustiada, buscando con la mirada su bolso y el ropero.

También pensé en tomar nuestros objetos de valor, pero en cuanto vi que la computadora se caía al suelo, rompiéndose, el pánico comenzó a entrar a mi cuerpo. Esto no era normal.

— ¡No hay tiempo, vamos! —la empujé abriendo la puerta y aunque sabía que no debíamos correr, traté de que camináramos pero con velocidad.

Nos encontrábamos en el tercer piso, bajar las escaleras no debía ser una tarea tan difícil. O al menos eso creí cuando bajábamos y Alice casi se tropezó al pisar mal. La sujeté rápidamente entre mis brazos mientras algunas personas de otras habitaciones corrían en busca de una superficie plana, pero terminaron por tropezarse bruscamente.

Con un poco de torpeza logramos llegar al lobby donde alguien gritaba que nos mantuviéramos en calma y nos recostáramos en el centro de la habitación. Muchas personas ya se encontraban allí. Tomé la mano a Alice e hicimos caso. El hombre seguía gritando que no corriéramos, que no nos ubicáramos entre cosas que pudiesen caer, como en estos momentos sucedía con la barra de tragos. Todos estábamos en el centro.

Mientras cobijaba el cuerpo de Alice con mi brazo izquierdo, pensé para mí mismo que esto estaba durando mucho, ¿qué tanto tiempo debía durar un terremoto? Nunca antes en mi vida había sentido sido testigo de uno, pero definitivamente era cien veces más dramático de lo que suponía en mi cabeza cuando salían noticias de este tipo.

Durante tres minutos, permanecimos así, hasta que el movimiento se calmó y luego desapareció por completo.

Alice volteó su rostro para verme a los ojos, un poco más calmada.

— ¿Todos están bien? —preguntó un hombre mientras nos levantábamos para observarnos los unos a los otros—. ¡Permanezcan aquí hasta que nosotros les avisemos!

El hombre intentó calmarnos mientras les pedía a otros hombres que revisaran las demás habitaciones. Este hotel no tenía más de cinco pisos, no habría demasiadas personas aquí contando que algunos terminaron por ir al crucero o se encontraban afuera.

El murmullo comenzó a sonar, pero sólo quise saber si Alice se encontraba bien.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste el pie? —pregunté recordando su pequeño tropezón.

— No, estoy bien —me aseguró algo desorientada—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

— No lo sé, pero no creo que vuelva a suceder —le aseguré y ella se enterró en mis brazos.

Durante fracciones mínimas pero significantes… diez, quince, tal vez veinte minutos me atrevería a decir, estuvimos sentados en el centro del lobby, hablando con otros hospedantes acerca de sus actividades interrumpidas debido a éste acontecimiento. Alice podía ser un poco reservada cuando no conocía a alguien y en eso nos parecíamos un poco. Nos ofrecieron algo para beber o para comer mientras esperábamos noticias al respecto. Y eso… sólo nos asustaba un poco más. ¿Por qué no podíamos levantarnos y ya? Los teléfonos no funcionaban por la congestión de llamadas que debía haber en estos momentos.

— Edward —Alice me llamó mirándome a los ojos afligida cuando recordó repentinamente algo—. ¿Rose y Emmett? ¿Estarán bien?

¡Cielos! Había olvidado por completo que ellos se encontraban en el crucero. Alice lucía afligida. Debía calmarla.

— No te preocupes, debe haber sido sólo en la isla, no en el mar —acaricié su hombro esperando que lo que yo dijese fuese cierto.

— Dios, espero que sí —cerró los ojos y volvió a echarse sobre mi pecho.

Un hombre apareció y alardeó que había conseguido "el control remoto", encendió el televisor para sintonizar las noticias. ¿La noticia ya estaría allí? ¿Tan dramático había sido?

Todos permanecimos atentos ante el televisor para oír:

"_**Nos informan que la ciudad de Honolulu, ubicado en la Isla de Oahu, Hawái, ha sido sacudido por un terremoto de 8,9 escala Richter a las 17:43 hora local, con epicentro a treinta metros de la costa de la Isla. El centro de Alerta de Tsunamis del Pacífico ha emitido una alerta de olas de inmensa magnitud que llegarán a la costa en, se calcula, treinta minutos. Se recomienda a la población estar en calma y dirigirse lo más pronto posible a las estaciones de seguridad para este tipo de casos, o en su defecto terrazas donde podrán aguardar hasta la llegada de las olas. A continuación, nuestro invitado especial, el geofísico del centro de Alerta de Tsunamis del Pacífico, Donald Fryer, nos hablará acerca de las repercusiones que ésto tendría y si existe un riesgo de esperar estas olas en otros países del pacífico…"**_

**(3)** Los alaridos y el miedo de las personas impactaron en toda la habitación. Pero en mi cabeza la información simplemente no entraba. ¿Un tsunami? ¿Impactaría en la costa en pocos minutos? ¿Aquí? Me parecía algo muy irreal.

— ¡Todos en calma! ¡Todo estará bien! Los trasladaremos en nuestros vehículos hacia la montaña para estar a salvo, no hay de qué preocuparse. Deben llevar únicamente sus abrigos y algún objeto de valor que no dificulte la carga del vehículo, en cinco minutos estaremos saliendo…

Sólo cuando la gente comenzó a moverse, cuando pidieron que con calma fueran hasta sus habitaciones y cuando Alice tomó mi mano con firmeza y me miró con extrema preocupación, fui consciente de la verdadera situación que afrontábamos. Algo terrible iba a suceder, e íbamos a ser testigos de aquello.

— ¡Edward, tenemos que ir a buscar nuestras cosas, rápido! —Fue Alice quien me indicó que nos apresuráramos jalando mi brazo, y cuando reaccioné de forma inmediata.

Nos atrasamos cuando un policía se puso entre las escaleras y pidió que avanzáramos con lentitud. Un hombre insultaba diciendo que tenía cosas de valor en un maletín y los necesitaba con urgencia, a lo que muchos acompañaron en griteríos relatando sus casos que eran similares a los de este hombre. Alice también protestaba, realmente indignada por no poder tomar sus cosas ¿Qué cosas serían? Yo sólo sabía que debía pensar rápido, apartar el shock de mi cabeza y pensar de forma inmediata qué debía tomar del dormitorio. Nos dejaron pasar, pero nadie siguió la iniciativa de hacerlo con calma. ¡El maldito tsunami llegaría y nadie podía recuperar sus cosas y abandonar el hotel!

Tomé firmemente a Alice tratando de apartar el miedo, luego tendría tiempo para asustarme. No tuve tiempo para preocuparme si se tropezaba, no lo había hecho pues ella era consciente de aquello.

Llegamos hasta nuestra habitación, la puerta estaba abierta y todo era un desastre. Lo primero que venía a mi cabeza era tomar la computadora, pero yacía en el suelo destruida.

Y casi como un relámpago azotando mi cabeza, recordé que debía tomar mis libros. Pero… ¡eran demasiados! ¿Cuál tomar ahora? Debía escoger rápidamente…

— ¡Edward! ¡Deja esos libros! ¡Ayúdame a tomar mis joyas! —me gritó Alice sin poder creer que yo me tomaba el poco tiempo que disponíamos para tomar papel que podría ser comprado eventualmente. Pero para mí tenían un significado especial.

Sin embargo, ella tenía razón. Los miré durante tres segundos y lamenté profundamente. Sería la última vez que los vería.

En cambio, decidí ayudar a Alice con sus joyas. Pensé que a ella también le dolería dejar toda su guardarropa aquí, pero no había opción. Miré el escritorio y tomé rápidamente el reloj de mano que mi madre me había dado antes de fallecer. Definitivamente, eso me llevaría conmigo.

— ¡Vamos, Alice! —la apresuré cuando intentó llevar alguna prenda. Debíamos bajar e ir a los vehículos o nos quedaríamos estancados en la isla.

Podía ver el sufrimiento en su rostro, ella amaba su ropa como yo amaba mis libros. Sí, ambos sonábamos estúpidos, pero eran nuestras pertenencias de valor aquí. Al menos, no había traído los más importantes a la isla, considerando que esos se quedarían en mi preciada biblioteca personal.

Ella tomó dos cazadoras para llevarlas y salimos de la habitación tomados de las manos.

¿Por qué algunas personas no seguían las reglas? Se estaban tomando la molestia de llevar muchas cosas, sin saber que terminarían por quitárselos en el vehículo. Había llantos y lamentos en todos lados y supe que debía tratarse de aquellas personas que seguirían varadas en la playa o en otro lugar y debían ser trasladados. La policía les aseguraba que serían transportados sea el lugar donde se encuentren, que no había que alarmarnos, pero que debíamos proceder con prisa.

Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del hotel donde ya había cinco camionetas esperando para trasladarnos hasta la montaña. Policías y encargados del hotel exigían formar una línea para subir de forma ordenada para evitar el descontrol de la gente que todavía estaba asustada.

Cuando nos acercamos a la acera… mi corazón se detuvo.

Mis ojos se habían ido al mar. A la playa que se encontraba en frente al hotel. Se podía ver de lejos un muro de agua… era extraño, una porción del agua sobresalía. No parecía ser gigantesco como aseguraban en las noticias, pero era lo único que necesitaba para empezar a asustarme por completo. Esas olas golpearían la isla. La isla donde nos encontrábamos. Santísima mierda.

— Oh, por Dios… ¡Edward! ¡Emmett y Rose! —gritó Alice llevándose ambas manos a la boca, a punto de quebrar en llanto.

¡Jodidísima mierda!

— ¡Edward, ellos estaban en el mar…! — Alice ya había comenzado a llorar desesperada, apenas podía formar palabras.

Si tan sólo fuese una persona más emotiva, si tan sólo pudiese expresar mejor mis emociones y no aparentar ser tan duro como en realidad no lo era, yo también habría gritado y llorado. Mi mejor amigo, el idiota que lograba sacarme de mi estupidez diaria, se encontraba allí.

Sentí fuertes deseos de romper algo, demasiada impotencia. Quería salir corriendo a buscarlo, necesitaba a mi amigo, lo necesitaba aquí, él no podía estar ahí. Dios santo, ¿qué habría pasado con ellos? No, todavía había una oportunidad, quizás se habían ido antes o habían vuelto…

Rápidamente fui a uno de los policías que estaba dirigiendo la fila. Alice me siguió en la desesperación.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No me puede decir eso! ¡Mis hijos están en ese crucero! ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos? —gritaba una mujer de cincuenta años desesperada en llanto junto a quien parecía su esposo. Dos personas más oían la situación y lloraban.

El policía trataba de calmarlos.

— Señora, tenemos órdenes del estado. El crucero no se puede mover del mar, sería más peligroso que…

— ¡¿Más peligroso que qué?! ¡El agua se los va a chupar! ¡Son nuestros seres queridos! —le gritó Alice al policía y traté de calmarla porque era capaz de golpearlo. Aunque yo quería hacerlo también.

— Y-Yo entiendo, señorita. Son irregularidades que no pudimos controlar porque…

— ¿Me está diciendo que no volveré a ver a mi padre? —gritó un muchacho desconsolado.

Los gritos y las quejas comenzaron de nuevo y me aseguré de tomar a Alice entre mis brazos o esto se saldría de control.

— Edward, por favor, dime que esto es una pesadilla… no puede ser… No pueden estar allí, no…—Alice me preguntaba entre llantos sofocados, esperando a que yo la calmara.

Quería creer en eso… Que esto era una pesadilla. No me importaba que la ola golpeara la isla, quería a mis amigos, quería que Emmett volviese… Necesitaba ver a mi amigo una vez más, este no podía ser el final.

— ¡Formen la línea ahora! ¡Suban a la camioneta! —nos exigió un bombero casi arrastrándonos hasta la fila.

Unas pocas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, todo esto era demasiado. Ni siquiera podía pensar en qué debía sentir, pero… algo tenía que hacer. Algo debía hacer por mi amigo.

Mientras formábamos la fila, fui rápidamente hasta el policía que todos instigaban. Ya estaba solo.

— Por favor, tiene que decirme que ese crucero está bien. Mi mejor amigo y su novia se encuentran allí, partieron esta mañana. Su empresa tiene que hacer algo, no puede ser que…

— Lo siento mucho, amigo —lo dijo de corazón, con voz quebrada. Y supe que ese hombre debía estar sufriendo la misma situación que yo—. Son órdenes del estado y prevención, si el barco se encuentra cerca de la costa, debe acercarse lo más pronto posible. Si de lo contrario, se encuentra lejos, acercarse sólo sería lo peor.

_¡Oh, maldición!_

— Forma la línea y nos pondremos en comunicación con ellos, pero apresúrate, las olas están a muy poco de tocar tierra.

— ¡No me interesa una mierda esas malditas olas! ¡Quiero saber de mi amigo! —protesté con voz ronca. Aunque sea, quería oír su voz por última vez. Él no se podía ir de esa forma.

— ¡Fórmate! —pidió el policía que nos empujó. Lo hizo nuevamente colocándome en la fila mientras Alice me llamaba.

— Edward, por favor, quédate en la fila, l-luego hablaremos con ellos… —decía Alice con voz apagada, probablemente resignada o muy abatida por las emociones que sentía.

Decidí permanecer en la fila porque quizás sería la única forma en la que lograría comunicarme con Emmett y Rosalie.

Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a la última camioneta, mis ojos fueron a la playa, a las olas. Era una forma masoquista de recordar la tragedia que estábamos viviendo. Pero por unos segundos, mi atención fue a un niño. Un niño parado en medio de la playa con una pelota.

Una pelota muy parecida a la que tenía Emmett ayer en la piscina.

— ¿Qué hace ese niño ahí? —dije alarmado moviéndome de la fila.

Era nuestro turno de subir pero nadie nos había escuchado. ¿Es que nadie iría por él?

Miré a Alice que entraba a la camioneta y luego al niño. ¡Maldición! ¡Alguien debía ir por él!

Me salí de la fila y Alice me gritó.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces? —estaba asustada.

— ¡Voy a buscar ese niño! —le informé alarmado.

— ¡Vuelve a la camioneta! ¡Por favor! —me suplicó entre llantos.

— ¡Volveré en tres segundos! —le dije y me di la vuelta, viendo cómo las olas comenzaban a acercarse y nadie iba por ese pobre niño.

Lo último que oí fue que Alice me gritaba a lo lejos que volviese, al igual que el policía. Pero yo sólo pensaba en correr rápido, en ir en busca de ese niño y traerlo hacia la camioneta.

Mis pies tocaron la suave y cálida arena mientras corría gritándole al niño.

— ¡Niño! ¡Niño! ¡Ven aquí!

El niño se dio la vuelta y me miró confundido. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo alcé.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenemos que irnos —le dije mientras me alejaba con mucho, pero mucho temor de la playa y de las olas que se acercaban.

Conforme me acercaba de nuevo a la superficie plana, me pregunté qué debía hacer con el niño. Debía haber alguien buscándolo, definitivamente. ¿Quién dejaría solo a su hijo? Él lucía extremadamente tranquilo.

Mientras subía unas escaleras de piedras que separaban la playa de las calles, oí un grito.

— ¡Stefan! —gritaba el hombre completamente asustado y aliviado de encontrar al niño que se dio la vuelta.

Miré al tipo, se acercaba corriendo en busca del niño mientras éste le abría los brazos para recibirlo. En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente se lo entregué, y para mi sorpresa me lo arrebató con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, corriendo por donde vino sin darme las gracias.

Sentí que había sido completamente rudo conmigo, pero ya no me interesaba. Necesitaba volver a la camioneta.

Corrí atravesando unas cuantas palmeras hasta el hotel y mi cuerpo se sacudió por completo.

**(4)** La camioneta no estaba.

No había nadie.

Me habían dejado _solo_.

Creí que estaba en un simple sueño. Una simple pesadilla. Una muy mala, que todavía me encontraba en la cama del hotel durmiendo al lado de Alice, esperando volver a encontrarme con Emmett y Rosalie y terminar de leer los trabajos escolares que debía leer.

Pero esto era cien veces más poderoso, más tormentoso, más escalofriante de lo que jamás pude imaginar. Corrí rápidamente hacia donde se suponía debía estar la camioneta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado en recoger a ese niño y volver de la playa? ¿Suficiente para que se marcharan? ¿Y me dejaran solo? ¿Alice se marchó? ¿Se marchó dejándome aquí solo?

Quise gritar y mi respiración me falló de forma tajante. Me di la vuelta y vi cómo las olas impactaban en la arena y todo a su alrededor. Sombrillas, toallas, puestos de helados. Parecían olas pequeñas desde lejos, pero al momento de impactar, eran enormes.

Esas olas iban a atraparme. ¡Necesitaba correr de aquí pronto!

Corrí como nunca antes en mi vida, con el corazón en la boca hacia el hotel. No había nadie en el lobby. Todos se habían ido, dejando encendida la televisión. Pensé rápidamente que si me dirigía hacia la terraza, tal y como había dicho el noticiero, todo estaría bien, las olas no eran tan grandes para golpear aquello. Fui para subir velozmente hacia las escaleras. Pero cuando subía el segundo, me di cuenta que sería imposible. No llegaría a subir todas para cuando la ola impactase con el hotel. Y el hotel ya había sufrido grietas por el terremoto, necesitaba irme de aquí, pues esto se despedazaría en cualquier momento.

Salí afuera del hotel y pensé en irme a otro hotel, a otro edificio, a cualquiera que tuviese una terraza más cercana. Pero mi segunda opción fue una palmera cerca del hotel, si me agarraba firmemente a ella, podría sostenerme, la ola no me impactaría a mí.

Corrí e intenté treparla, con mis piernas pisar y tratar de llegar hasta la cima, pero era imposible. ¡Maldita sea por no tener un físico como el de Emmett!

Podía oír cómo se rompían grietas, cómo el agua golpeaba tantas cosas y comenzaba a acercarse hacia donde yo estaba.

¡Por favor! ¡No puede impactarme la ola! ¡Necesito salvarme! ¡Necesito seguir con vida! ¡No puedo morir así!

Rápidamente vi unas cuantas casitas a unas calles del hotel. ¡Podría irme a ellas, sí, podría!

Un estruendoso salpicar llamo mi atención. Se oía tan cerca, detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta, y una gigantesca ola impactó contra mi cuerpo.


	2. La parte buena y mala

**Capítulo 2**

******Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

******Playlist: RECOMENDADO**  
**(Si desean descargarlo, el link está en mi perfil para mayor accesibilidad y mejor lectura)**

**(1) Let Battle comence – Henry Jackman.**

**(2) Liberation Begins – A. R. Rahman.**

**(3)Liberation – A. R. Rahman.**

**(4) Academy Battle Theme – Heroes 5.**

**(5) Touch of the sun – A. R. Rahman**

* * *

Durante toda mi vida, fui testigo de desastres naturales. Terremotos, huracanes, tsunamis… pero sólo los presencié en la televisión. Era consciente del miedo de las personas, los millones de dólares que implicaba recomponer los daños materiales, las vidas que cobraban demostrando cuán pequeños éramos en comparación de la magnitud de éste tipo de tragedias.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia imaginé presenciar una. Ni estar implicado en una de ellas.

Lo primero que pensé en ese momento, fue que efectivamente, el impacto de aquella ola hacia mi cuerpo sería demencial, fatal, poderoso, lo suficiente para matarme sin darme cuenta. Un solo golpe… y ya. Por eso estaba preparado para morir. Preparado para que mí cuerpo fuese entregado al mar y a todo lo que arrastraba en su camino.

Pero mi cerebro todavía funcionaba cuando mi cuerpo se vio zarandeado por la ola. Lo cual me llevó a pensar que, tan grandes y poderosas, no debían ser. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento sólo duró… menos de un segundo.

Aguanté la respiración porque sabía que si no era el impacto, ingerir semejante cantidad de agua salada y contaminada terminaría por matarme. Pero de nuevo estaba equivocado. El agua sería el último elemento para matarme.

La ola golpeó mi cuerpo de frente y me tiró. Aunque ni siquiera llegué a tocar el suelo, porque me arrastró y mis piernas se movieron de forma vertical, arrastradas por el impacto, me hicieron girar como si hiciera un _roll_ adelante. Empecé a girar sintiendo una presión invisible que zarandeaba mi cuerpo en muchas direcciones, sin control alguno. Me sentí completamente mareado y desorientado.

Creí que lo más oportuno sería cerrar los ojos, sólo sentía el agua helada que me envolvía. El terror invadía mi cuerpo y no sabía qué esperar. ¿Qué sucedería con mi cuerpo? ¿Hacia dónde impactaría? ¿Hacia el hotel?

Cuando esa preocupación apareció en mi cabeza, un enorme palo metálico y duro golpeó la parte baja de mi espalda y sentí mucho dolor, grité en el agua cuando sentí que me había desgarrado algo, como cuando algo duro rasga algo de tu piel. Me obligué a abrir los ojos para ver que aquello que había impactado era el palo de una sombrilla, pero eso no me importó.

Más me importó la cantidad de objetos materiales que el agua llevaba consigo y que iban a golpearme.

Una silla golpeó mi pecho zarandeándome, haciéndome girar sin control mientras algo de madera, no estoy seguro qué era, golpeó mi brazo. En ese momento, tuve mucho temor a que algo completamente filoso o enorme impactara con mi cuerpo y me dejara inconsciente.

Mi rostro se impactó contra algo metálico y grité de dolor, como si una herida se abriera. Calculé durante unos microsegundos si algo en mí se había quebrado, pero entonces sentí cómo la corteza de lo que supuse sería una palmera pasaba cerca de mi cuerpo y raspaba por completo mí espalda. Eso sí me dolió y chillé sintiendo cómo el agua entraba a mi cuerpo, y eso definitivamente no estaba bien. Cerré inmediatamente la boca pero otro árbol azotó mi cuerpo. Esta vez no era una palmera, tenía ramas, una de las ramas se clavó contra la parte de mi hombro y sentí literalmente que algo me atravesaba. Algo caliente salía de mí. Sangre.

No supe por qué en ese entonces seguía consciente. Quería dormirme, quería desmayarme, quería que el miedo me noqueara o algo metálico terminara por romper mi cuerpo, atravesara mi corazón, rompiera mi cuello o perforara mi cráneo. No quería seguir viviendo esto. Parecía ser una eternidad, no tenía control de mi cuerpo y sentía la adrenalina de no saber qué era lo siguiente con lo que chocaría.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Quiero morir de una vez! ¡No quiero sufrir más!_

Algo de plástico, no tan pesado, golpeó la parte trasera de mi cabeza y me sentí completamente estúpido. Las cosas que me golpeaban no eran lo suficientemente poderosas cómo para matarme, pero sí para traumarme.

Y me di cuenta que el sufrimiento era demasiado, no lo soportaría. Si las olas no me matarían, entonces debería sujetarme a algo e intentar salir de ellas. Me permití abrir los ojos y en cuanto lo hice, vi cómo se aproximaba a una velocidad increíble una tabla de surf.

De forma inmediata crucé mis brazos por encima de mi rostro para que no impactara contra mi rostro y golpeó con fuerza en mis antebrazos. La fuerza de las olas me arrastraba junto a esa tabla. Entonces recordé que se trataba de una tabla. Una tabla de surf. Si la sostenía, me elevaría. Ascendería. La necesitaba.

La sujeté con mucha fuerza, como si fuese la única oportunidad para salir con vida de esto, sintiendo cómo algunos objetos metálicos punzantes pasaban a los costados de mi cuerpo, pero me protegía con aquella tabla que permitía que nada me golpease de frente. No la solté por nada en el mundo, aunque sintiese cómo cada poro de mi cuerpo ardía por los lastimados.

Sentí que el aire se acababa, que no soportaría, que terminaría por desmayarme gracias a la falta de oxígeno. Necesitaba que la primera ola se calmara para que la tabla ascendiera y por unos segundos, recordé las palabras de Emmett hace unas semanas.

"_Para montar una tabla, necesitas que la corriente la lleve, así se elevará. Si la pones en contra del agua, sólo te echará para atrás"_

Necesitaba darme la vuelta y posicionar la tabla delante de mi cuerpo, así las olas la empujarían y se elevaría. Con mucho temor le di vuelta y la coloqué en posición horizontal, sujetándola fuerte para que me elevara.

Pero en ese momento, algo tan grande y metálico golpeó mi espalda y grité con mucho horror, tenía miedo de que aquello terminara por quebrar mi columna, pero el agua lo zarandeó suficiente para pasar al lado de mi cuerpo. Si lo había hecho, no me interesaba. La tabla comenzaba a elevarse y me sujeté firmemente a ella.

Abrí los ojos y miré hacia arriba. La superficie. La luz. Estaba a pocos metros de mi cuerpo.

Necesitaba nadar con la tabla e ir hacia allí. Necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba salir de aquí.

Moví mis piernas y sentí cómo se habían puesto débiles por algún que otro lastimado, pero no me interesó. La adrenalina de morir allí, se había convertido en la adrenalina de salir de aquí con vida. Como si fuese lo último que haría, no me importó que mi cuerpo ardiera, o se lastimara, ni siquiera los pequeños objetos que todavía golpeaban mi cuerpo. Las olas ya no me empujaban con tanta fuerza, debía aprovechar y nadar hasta la superficie.

Cuando mi cabeza estuvo a un metro del mar, di un último empujón y de repente, mi rostro dejó de estar rodeado de agua. Ahora había aire. Había calor de verano. Mi cabeza estaba fuera del mar, podía respirar. Grité de impotencia cuando mis ojos divisaron el cielo azul y el sol que brillaba como nunca.

Me sujeté de la tabla y comencé a vomitar salvajemente el agua que había ingerido del mar.

Era horrendo. Demasiado salado y me hacía temblar del miedo. Pero la vista era peor. No había más que unas cuantas palmeras sujetas todavía, las olas no las habían arrastrado, y supe que me debía encontrar lejos del hotel. ¿Las olas me habrían llevado hacia otra dirección? Éstas eran las palmeras que no habían sido azotadas por la primera ola.

Pero el terror seguía allí. Autos, sillas, mesas, cualquier tipo de objetos enormes, destruidos, flotando en el mar contra la corriente. Esto era peligroso, la tabla no me rescataría por completo ahora. Necesitaba sujetarme de algo firme para evitar ser llevado contra la corriente.

Mis ojos fueron hacia una palmera que todavía seguía intacta. Nadé contra la corriente, sujetando con firmeza la tabla. Me costó horrores llegar hasta ella, de no ser porque se hallaba a dos metros de donde me encontraba. Sentí completa euforia cuando ya me encontraba a un metro y posicioné la tabla adelante como si eso me ayudase a alcanzar la corteza de aquella palmera, y uno de mis brazos la sujetó.

No podía con una sola, así que posicioné la tabla de forma horizontal para que pudiese abrazar aquella palmera con la tabla entre mi cuerpo. Y por primera vez, sentí que por unos segundos estaría a salvo.

Traté de aclarar mi vista y seguir viendo a mí alrededor, para encontrar algún lugar estable. Miré mis brazos y encontré muchas cortadas rojas. Estaba temblando por el frío. Nunca había soportado la temperatura del agua, y ésta no era la excepción.

Sentía los brazos muy débiles contra la corriente, era imposible sujetarme a esa palmera con la tabla. O me sujetaba al tronco, o soltaba la tabla. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Por alguna razón, cerré los ojos y sentí que lo mejor que podía hacer era sujetar la tabla. Me recordaba a Emmett. Esta tabla me había salvado en cierta forma. Pero si la sujetaba, iría contra la corriente. ¿La corriente me llevaría a un mejor lugar en vez de quedarme sujetado al tronco? Mis brazos estaban débiles, no lograría sujetarme por mucho tiempo. Entonces respiré hondo y sujeté la tabla, logrando que la corriente volviese a llevarme.

Con la mirada fija hacia la palmera a la que me alejaba, me aferré a la tabla sintiendo que mis piernas, también lastimadas, golpeaban muchas cosas debajo del agua. Algo terminaría por cortarme las piernas. Lo mejor sería subirme a la tabla, pero… diablos, eso sería muy difícil con esta corriente.

Busqué desesperadamente dónde sujetarme, donde sostenerme mientras intentaba subirme a la tabla. ¡Maldita sea no haber tomado las clases de surf que Emmett me había recomendado!

Y entonces, oí una voz gritando.

— ¡Hey!

Giré mi rostro hacia aquella dirección. Era una muchacha. Estaba sujetándose con mucho temor sobre un… vehículo.

— ¡Ven! ¡Sujeta mi mano! —me gritó ella estirando su brazo. Nos encontrábamos a pocos metros, podría sostenerme sobre ese vehículo pero… había algo que no me brindaba seguridad con respecto a eso.

La muchacha estaba sujetada en la parte delantera del vehículo. Ese auto tenía vidrios rotos. Punzantes. Un movimiento equivocado y se incrustarían en nuestros cuerpos. Ese lugar no era seguro. Esa chica corría un grave riesgo.

— ¡Aléjate de ahí! —Le grité con todas mis fuerzas—. ¡El vidrio te cortará!

La muchacha se asustó en cuanto le dije esto, observó rápidamente el auto y el vidrio cortante. Si un objeto cruzaba esos vidrios, se romperían. Ella no sabía a dónde ir ahora, estaba buscando a su derecha, a su izquierda…

Un impulso humano me obligó a ayudarla.

— ¡Sujétate de la tabla! —grité posicionando la tabla en forma vertical, para encontrarme más cerca de ella.

Con esperanza, abrió los ojos y se lanzó hacia ella de forma inmediata. La corriente golpeó su pequeño cuerpo y con mucho esfuerzo, intentó nadar hacia la tabla para evitar ser llevada por el mar.

Se acercó y alcanzó a agarrar una parte de la tabla. Pero una nueva corriente nos tomó por sorpresa y arrastró la tabla hacia delante. Me asusté por unos segundos y la muchacha expresó su miedo gimiendo.

Por suerte, la tabla se detuvo cuando golpeó contra otra palmera. Nosotros nos sujetábamos a ella, y supe que eso no era bueno. La corriente terminaría por quebrar la tabla. Y así lo hizo.

Antes de que eso sucediera, sujeté con mi brazo una parte de aquél tronco. La muchacha no lo hizo. Entonces, cuando la tabla se quebró en dos, ella era arrastrada por la corriente.

Pero con suma rapidez, tomé firmemente su brazo derecho y así atraerla hacia mí. Para mi sorpresa, gritó con mucho dolor.

Miré su brazo. Tenía cortadas como las mías. ¿Cuál era el problema?

Con mucho dolor en su llanto, utilizó su otro brazo para sujetarse al tronco. Apoyó su rostro contra la madera y siguió llorando con desesperación.

— Me duele, me duele… —negó en voz baja, tratando de calmar un poco las lágrimas.

Miré su cuerpo. Era pequeña. Y vestía un bikini, al menos en la parte de arriba, que era lo único que lograba ver. Ella temblaba y supuse que sería por el miedo. Con curiosidad, volví a tocar su brazo, más precisamente, su hombro.

— ¡Ah! —siseó alejando su brazo intuitivamente.

— L-Lo siento… —murmuré de forma inmediata, y me asombré—. Te has quebrado el brazo.

Ella giró su rostro para verme a los ojos. Me miraba como si me preguntara si eso era algo malo.

Reaccionó como si recordara algo de forma inmediata. Asustada.

— Jasper —dijo y se soltó del tronco para nadar hacia otra dirección.

— ¡Espera! —le sujeté rápidamente del brazo sintiendo dolor por ella, porque era el brazo lastimado. Gritó de dolor, pero no podía dejarla irse. La corriente todavía era ruda, la arrastraría y terminaría por matarla.

— ¡Necesito ir por Jasper! ¡Necesito buscarlo! —gritaba más para sí misma, intentando zafarse de mi agarre.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡La corriente todavía no se ha calmado! ¡Puede aparecer otra ola en cualquier momento! ¡Sujétate de algo firme! —le contesté yo, incrédulo.

— ¡Jasper, necesito a Jasper, tengo que encontrarlo! —era lo único que repetía, sin importar la advertencia que le había dado.

— ¿Quién es Jasper? —le pregunté porque sólo repetía eso.

— ¡Mi hermano! —me miró a los ojos, con lágrima en ellos—. ¡Estaba conmigo! ¡Una ola nos separó! ¡Tiene que estar por aquí! ¡No muy lejos!

Volvió a repetir "Jasper" como si alguien más pudiese oírnos. Vi a nuestro alrededor, y no había nadie. Al menos nadie consciente.

— ¡Déjame ir a buscarlo! —me pidió entre gritos, intentando zafarse del brazo lastimado.

— ¡No lo encontrarás ahora! ¡Tu vida está en riesgo! —le contesté de la misma forma. ¿Esta chica estaba loca? ¿Cómo diablos planeaba buscarlo cuando todavía su vida no estaba asegurada?

— ¡No me importa! —me gritó a la cara entre lágrimas desesperadas. Me acerqué un poco más para sujetar su hombro con firmeza.

— ¡Escúchame bien! —le grité tajante, dejándola muda—. ¡Si quieres morir, suéltate del tronco! ¡No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida! ¡Pero si quieres buscar a tu hermano, espera a que la corriente se calme para que puedas usar tus dos malditas patas y caminar, o terminarás estrellada contra cualquier cosa que la ola arrastre! ¿Me has entendido?

Mis palabras debieron haber sido muy crudas, o el tono en mi voz. Porque la chica se había asustado. Me miraba con temor y no tardó en romper en lágrimas. Para mi sorpresa, se aferró a mi pecho y lloró sobre mi camiseta mojada, lamentándose.

Me sentí irremediablemente incómodo, porque no la conocía, y nunca reaccionaba bien ante las lágrimas. Por eso Alice nunca lloraba frente a mí. Pero traté de imaginar que toda ésta situación, y la incertidumbre de no saber dónde podía estar el chico con el que estaba, la había derrumbado. Pero no era tiempo para llorar. Necesitábamos estar a salvo antes de pensar en qué diablos había sucedido y dónde estaban los demás.

La chica comenzó a gritar, el llanto era sofocante. Y a mí me fastidiaba mucho, no me dejaba pensar con claridad qué se suponía que debíamos hacer ahora.

— ¡Guarda silencio ya! —le gruñí mirándole a los ojos. Ella frunció el ceño, tragó con dificultad y no hizo nada más. Sólo me miraba. Y por fin, asintió una sola vez al comprender por qué lo decía.

Volvió a sujetar con su brazo bueno el tronco y esperamos en silencio a que las cosas se calmaran. La corriente había cesado considerablemente. Ya no era necesario sujetarnos del tronco. Podíamos nadar con tranquilidad. Y mi corazón se calentó con fuerza.

— Ok… creo que ya está en calma —dije respirando hondo. El agua seguía moviéndose, pero no lo suficiente para arrastrarnos. Ambos nos soltamos del tronco.

— Por favor, necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Jasper —me pidió acercándose de nuevo a mí, con ojos suplicantes—. Él estaba conmigo, lo tenía a mi lado. No puede estar tan lejos de aquí —miró a ambos costados.

Sentía ganas de marcharme de aquí a como dé lugar y buscar algún lugar seguro en vez de estar buscando a un tipo que, probablemente, ya debía estar muerto, inconsciente o muy lejos de aquí. Pero ella me suplicaba, sus ojos eran grandes. Si la dejaba aquí, terminaría muriendo, porque así de inútil parecía ser. Tal vez la culpa me moleste por el resto de mi vida. Si es que iba a salir vivo de aquí, eso todavía no era algo seguro.

— Está bien —suspiré aceptando porque mientras buscaba un lugar a salvo, podría fingir que buscábamos a su novio también—. Sígueme.

**(2)** Decidí que la mejor opción sería alejarnos de donde las olas habían venido. Del norte. Pero nada me aseguraba aquello, pues las olas pudieron haberme zarandeado hacia cualquier otra dirección. Lo que debía saber primero era dónde nos encontrábamos. Aquí sólo había agua, escombros y palmeras todavía firmes. Debía ser lejos del punto de origen de aquellas olas.

— Ten cuidado con el suelo, puede haber objetos punzantes —le recordé mientras movía lentamente mis pies, tanteando el terreno despacio. Si me concentraba, podía jurar que lo que pisaba era tierra. No un suelo firme.

Sólo podíamos oír el sonido de nuestros cuerpos moviéndose lentamente por el agua. Por unos segundos me sorprendí de mi habilidad motora. ¿Me encontraría bien?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó con cierta timidez la muchacha.

— Edward —le respondí, pero estaba concentrado en buscar alguna señal, algo que nos indicase dónde nos encontrábamos. Busqué en mi bolsillo y efectivamente, mi teléfono celular había desaparecido.

Después de un rato en silencio, volvió a hablar.

— ¿No te interesa saber el mío? —quiso saber con un poco de curiosidad.

Ni siquiera me interesaba saber que ella estaba detrás de mí.

— No —contesté frunciendo el ceño para mí mismo.

— A mí me interesa saber el nombre del hombre que me salvó —dijo esto con cierta amabilidad. No con malas intensiones.

Pero sabía que acababa de tirarme una indirecta. Tal vez yo la había… "salvado"… pero ella, al verme en la tabla, me ofreció su ayuda aunque se encontraba en una peor condición que yo.

Ella había _intentado_ salvarme.

Suspiré deteniéndome y giré mi rostro hacia atrás.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté sin más remedio. En realidad, no me interesaba. Pero se lo debía.

— Bella —sonrió con cierta timidez, frunciendo sus labios.

¿Cómo podía sonreír en estas circunstancias? Asentí y seguí con mi camino.

— En realidad mi nombre es Isabella. Pero es muy largo. Mis amigos me llaman Bella. Nadie me dice "Isa" así que no me digas de esa forma —dijo despreocupada mientras seguíamos nuestro camino por el agua, que comenzaba a perder latitud. Esto quería decir que, de a poco, nos acercábamos a tierra firme.

— Ok —contesté secamente.

— Aunque puedes decirme así si lo prefieres, es a tu comodidad —agregó rápidamente, arrepintiéndose.

No le contesté.

— Edward… —murmuró para sí misma—. Me gusta tu nombre.

No planeaba agradecerle por ese cumplido.

— Una vez conocí un muchacho con este nombre. Era pelirrojo y de acento irlandés. Era agradable, pero a veces podía ser chismoso. Creo que era homosexual. Pero tenía novia. Aunque eso no dice mucho…

Mi paciencia era poca. Y no era ilógico. Todavía sentía la adrenalina por salir de este lugar a toda costa. El dolor en mi cuerpo seguía, pero trataba de ignorarlo.

Siguió hablando pero dejé de escucharla. Tal vez sólo quería hablar para relajarse. Pero comenzó a hacerme preguntas y yo no tenía ganas de respondérselas. ¿No entendía que éste no era el momento indicado para bajar la guardia?

Su voz no era molesta, pero su parloteo lo era. Y sentí que era suficiente.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Hablas mucho! —me quejé dándome la vuelta para decírselo a la cara. No esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma, pero no parecía molestarle ni intimidarle.

Volví a darme la vuelta y seguí con mi paso lento.

— Tu camiseta está sangrando —mencionó aquello con la misma naturalidad con la que alguien hablaría sobre el clima.

— Ya sé —contesté mordazmente—. Sólo ignóralo.

— No puedo. Está frente a mis ojos —contestó y puse mis ojos en blanco.

— Entonces mira hacia otro lado, Bella —respondí de mala gana.

Oí que soltaba una risita baja.

— Dijiste mi nombre —concluyó como si eso fuese algo positivo.

— ¿Y cómo mierda quieres que te llame? ¿Bikini de pureza? —contesté tajante haciendo referencia al bikini que llevaba puesto ahora. Era blanco.

— Estás de mal humor —destacó y juraría que me fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Y qué esperas? —Respondí con enojo sin quitar los ojos del camino en frente—. Vine aquí por unas malditas vacaciones. ¿Y con qué me encuentro? ¡Un estúpido tsunami en esta estúpida isla! ¿Cómo carajos pasó esto? ¡Esas mierdas suceden en Oceanía o Asia! ¡No aquí!

Bella pensó por un rato.

— Bueno… cuando se trata de desastres naturales, no hay lugares específicos para la ira de Dios.

Me detuve en seco, impresionado por la estupidez que acababa de oír.

— ¿Qué? —Me di la vuelta para mirarla con incredulidad—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Ella me miró confundida.

— Esto es producto de la ira de Dios —dijo con seguridad.

Entré en risotadas.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que_ todo_ esto es producto de "la ira de Dios"? —pregunté haciendo ademán en la última parte.

— Sí, él es el creador de la naturaleza —frunció el ceño.

— ¡Ja! —reí y me di la vuelta, negando para mí mismo. Esta chiquilla vivía en su mundo de fantasías.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —me preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

— Porque es ridículo pensar que todo esto ha sido producto de un tipo barbudo sentado en el cielo. ¿Qué? ¿Somos sus juguetes? ¿Esto es un espectáculo para él? ¡Pff!

— Eso no es cierto, Edward —me reprochó con pena—. No somos sus juguetes. Pero él sabe bien cuando la naturaleza debe darnos una lección por todo el daño que le ocasionamos.

Me di la vuelta.

— Oh. ¿Me estás diciendo que por unos imbéciles y cretinos que destruyen la fauna autóctona del planeta, Dios va a vengarse con esta pequeña Isla, con personas que en su vida destruyeron la naturaleza? Déjame decirte que eso no suena para nada justo.

Y volví a darme la vuelta.

— Cada acción de Dios es necesaria para cada uno de nosotros —contestó—. Todo tiene un motivo y una razón. Dios jamás te castigaría.

— Pues explícame entonces por qué estar varados aquí no es un castigo —bufé.

— Hay respuestas que nunca encontraremos —respondió ella. No sonaba molesta por mi discusión teológica.

— Eso dijeron antes de que el hombre pisara la luna —me reí con sorna.

Bella enmudeció.

— ¿Tú no crees en Dios? —preguntó como si no fuese obvio.

— No, no soy tan estúpido —contesté.

— Me estás llamando estúpida —concluyó ella.

Me quedé callado sin decir nada. No era mi intensión decírselo, aunque yo creyese aquello.

— Pero no te preocupes, eso no me molesta —dijo ella después de un rato, restándole importancia.

Debía darle crédito por su buena actitud.

— Mira. Puedes creer en lo que quieras, yo creeré en lo que quiera. Con respeto —le aseguré con la misma tranquilidad con la que hondearía una bandera blanca en son de paz.

Estuvimos en silencio durante cinco segundos.

— ¿Por qué no crees? —parecía intrigarle.

— No te interesa —hice una mueca.

— Me interesa —aseguró y juraría que me sonreía.

— A mí no me interesa contarte —giré mi rostro para verla de lado.

El agua seguía hasta la altura de mi cintura. Y sólo veía destrucción. Diablos, ¿qué tan lejos estaría el pueblo más cercano?

— ¿Por qué estás tan triste, Edward? —me preguntó con verdadera pena y me paré en seco—. Te estás quejando de todo.

¿Realmente me estaba preguntando eso?

— ¡Mira este lugar! —exploté—. ¡Mira esto! —Señalé el agua—. Estás herida —señalé su brazo—. Yo estoy herido —señalé las cortadas en mis brazos y mi espalda—. Dime qué cosa positiva podemos sacar de esto.

— Que estamos vivos —ella dijo con simpleza—. Debemos estar felices por eso.

No supe qué contestarle, porque en realidad yo no sabía si estar contento por ello. Ella creía que la pesadilla se había acabado. Pero era muy pronto para cantar victoria.

No le dimos más importancia al tema, pues seguimos en la tarea de caminar con cuidado.

Mi vello se erizó en cuanto oí a Bella chillar asustada.

— ¡Oh por Dios!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —me di la vuelta observando a nuestros costados. Luego a su rostro, miraba petrificada un punto fijo.

Mis ojos fueron a aquél punto. Era un cadáver flotando.

— Oh, rayos —gemí impresionándome por la herida abierta en su espalda. Estaba sangrando profundamente.

Creí que Bella se había impresionado por la herida.

— No lo mires, sigamos adelan…

Pero ella se movió de donde se encontraba, sin importarle si algo lastimaba sus pies y se acercó con prisa y desesperación al cadáver.

Para mi sorpresa, tomó del cabello rubio del cadáver para ver mejor su rostro, como si quisiera identificarlo. Lo vio y respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos.

— Oh, gracias a Dios —susurró.

Supuse que había pensado que era su hermano, y se había asustado.

Por unos segundos pensé que la preocupación que sentía por saber el paradero de su hermano, sería similar a lo que yo sentía por Emmett. Todavía no sabía qué era de él, y la idea de pensar que ya no estaba aquí… me retorcía por el dolor.

Volvimos a la caminata y para nuestra sorpresa, comenzamos a sentir que el suelo volvía a moverse.

— ¿Otro terremoto? —preguntó Bella en voz alta sintiendo cómo el agua se movía y no podíamos mantenernos en pie.

Le miré a los ojos y le indiqué que se acercara a mí. Si nos sosteníamos del otro, no nos caeríamos.

No fue más fuerte que el primero, quizás sólo fue un temblor. No sentí tanto miedo como creí que realmente sentiría.

— Está bien —le aseguré a Bella para calmarla mientras se sujetaba a mi pecho—. Son réplicas. Es normal.

Ella asintió varias veces, asustada.

Cuando el suelo dejó de moverse, permanecimos quietos observando a nuestro alrededor. No pasaba nada.

— Ya pasó.

Sin más que esperar, volví a tomar marcha a la caminata. Pero sólo oía mi movimiento en el agua. No oía a Bella.

Me di la vuelta, preguntándome por qué no se movía. Y la encontré luchando por mantener la parte de su bikini bien puesta, pues se le estaba cayendo.

Sentí mucha pena por ella, batallaba contra su brazo malo y la tarea se le dificultaba. Hasta entonces, no había visto la cortada en su vientre.

Me pregunté si era correcto ayudarla, si no sería algo atrevido. En vez de eso, se me ocurrió algo más sencillo y práctico. Necesitábamos salir de aquí, pronto.

— Ten —le dije mientras me quitaba la camiseta que llevaba puesta. El simple movimiento me provocó ardor por las cortadas en los brazos.

Le entregué la camiseta y ella me miró sorprendida.

— Está mojada, pero te cubrirá mejor que esa cosa —dije tendiéndole la camiseta y ella lo recibió con asombro.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó al ver mi torso desnudo.

— No hay problema —le resté importancia y me di la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Bajé los ojos hacia mi vientre. Me asusté un poco al ver cómo la sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por las cortadas, y la locura invadió mi cabeza. ¿Cómo eran posibles estos lastimados, raspados y cortadas superficiales? ¿Por qué nada atravesó mi cuerpo? ¿Había tenido suerte?

— Gracias, Edward —agradeció Bella después de un rato. Creí necesario asentir a sus ojos, para indicarle que no era necesario agradecer.

Nos concentramos en seguir caminando, pero aproximadamente tres minutos bastó para que los objetos en el mar comenzaran a moverse. El suelo no temblaba, pero el agua era inestable, y un sonido violento se acercaba.

— Algo no anda bien —fruncí el ceño intentando observar a la deriva. Me llamó la atención las aves que volaban en dirección contraria. Eso no podía ser buena señal.

Observé a la palmera a mi izquierda. Me acerqué a ella e intenté subirme un poco, aunque sea para ver de lejos, qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Edward, qué ocurre? —me preguntaba Bella, preocupada. Pero la ignoré.

Mis pies tenían cortadas. Era muy difícil mantenerse sobre la corteza dura y áspera de la palmera, pero hice mi mejor intento para alzar mi cabeza hacia el norte. Por suerte, mi estatura me permitiría una buena vista.

Morí de formas inimaginables cuando mis ojos vieron a aquella ola gigantesca acercarse hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

— ¡Jodidísima mierda! —grité saltando de la palmera hacia el agua y tomé la mano del brazo bueno de Bella—. ¡Corre, corre!

— ¿Q-Qué ocurre? —me preguntó ella, asustada.

— ¡Es otra jodida ola! —alcancé a decir intentando alejarme de aquél punto, pero mis piernas eran débiles y el agua dificultaba la rapidez.

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra? ¡Pero el temblor fue hace minutos! —Bella no podía creerlo.

— No debe ser producto del temblor, debe ser la segunda ola —contesté desesperado, intentando encontrar algún punto donde sostenernos, pues no lograríamos salir de allí con facilidad.

Si algo sabía de estos malditos desastres, era que dependiendo del grado de movimiento tectónico que los provocó, habría más olas. La primera nunca era tan poderosa como la segunda. Y eso me asqueaba del horror.

La única alternativa que nos quedaba, era escalar la palmera que difícilmente logré subir. Me acerqué a ella y comencé a escalarla, siseando de dolor cuando la corteza lastimaba mis heridas y golpes.

— ¡Bella! ¡Intenta subir! —le grité mientras yo intentaba hacerlo.

Pude ver la indecisión en sus ojos, y la completa desesperación al darse cuenta que no podría, ya que no podía utilizar su brazo derecho.

— ¡Dame la mano! —le pedí señalando su otro brazo. Ella inmediatamente me lo entregó, e intenté jalarlo con todas mis fuerzas mientras ella ubicaba sus pies torpemente sobre la corteza de la palmera.

La incentivé con pequeños "Vamos, tú puedes. Así se hace. Ya falta poco" mientras hacía el intento de escalar. La primera ola gigantesca ya se veía a nuestra altura y el pánico nos inundó.

Como si eso no fuese poco, Bella no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para mantener sus pies y se raspó, cayendo de nuevo hacia el agua.

Yo podía salvarme, escalando un poco más podría soportar la ola. Pero no iba a dejarla ahí. Sería demasiado cruel de mi parte. No me quedó más remedio que bajarme de la palmera y estar a su lado.

Ya no nos quedaba otra salida. La ola estaba a pocos metros. Tomé sus hombros y la miré de frente.

— Bella, quiero que oigas claramente lo que te voy a decir —pronuncié aquellas palabras con seguridad. Ella comenzaba a llorar. Suspiré—. La ola va a golpearnos.

Bella quebró en llantos, desesperada.

— Por lo que más quieras, aférrate a mí y no te separes —miré sus ojos—. Sujétate firmemente de mí. Pase lo que pase, no sueltes mi mano. Podremos con esto. ¿Has entendido lo que acabo de decirte?

Pero ella seguía llorando. La ola impactó con algo enorme y nos asustamos el doble. Estaba muy cerca.

Asintió una vez.

— ¡Repite lo que te he dicho! —exigí.

— No me soltaré de ti —oí que dijo en voz baja.

— ¡No te oigo! —grité.

— ¡No me soltaré de ti! —se quebró.

— ¡Por nada en el mundo te sueltes! —repetí sintiendo que mi cuerpo temblaba del terror.

— ¡No! —contestó ella negando una y otra vez, entre llantos.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Tomó mi mano con su mano izquierda, la mano buena.

Oímos que la ola se acercaba.

— Respira hondo… cierra los ojos. Piensa en otra cosa —susurré encima de su frente, intentando yo hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Ella asintió cerrando los ojos y así lo hice.

_«Vamos, piensa en otra cosa. Piensa en tu biblioteca. Estás allí, sentado. Tomando café, leyendo un poco de Nietzsche, escuchando a Nat King Cole. Emmett y Rosalie te están obligando a salir. Tu mamá te pregunta por teléfono cómo has estado, por qué no llamas tanto a tu hermanita, que se ha ido a vivir a Europa. La ola te golpeará y en unos segundos te encontrarás allí. En tu lugar feliz. Sólo quiero que sea rápido. No quiero sufrir. Quiero morir de una vez por todas.»_

Gruñí y aferré más a Bella a mi pecho cuando sentimos a pocos metros la ola. Bella lloró aún más cuando la sentimos detrás de nosotros, mientras repetía en voz alta el padre nuestro. Y nos terminó por golpear violentamente.

**(4)** Por alguna extraña razón, ya estaba acostumbrada a esta horrenda sensación de pánico. Cuando algo poderoso te zarandea y crees que eso es lo peor que podría pasarte, pero no.

Todavía te falta experimentar lo peor, y es soportar y pedir a la suerte divina, que ningún objeto termine por golpearte hasta romperte los huesos, algún órgano interno, algo punzante qué atraviese tu cuerpo, o un simple golpe en la cabeza termine por matarte.

Bella y yo fuimos empujados hacia delante. Aunque nos separamos, recordé que no debía soltar su mano por nada en el mundo. Para mi sorpresa, ella no lo hizo. La apreté como si de eso dependiera mi vida, probablemente dejándole marcas con mis uñas. Pero no me importaba.

Fuimos empujados por miles de fuerzas, hacia un lado, hacia el otro. Por unos segundos, temí que el impacto aflojara nuestro agarre, pero nos la arreglamos para evitar aquello. Al menos durante unos segundos.

Me concentré en aquello que impactaba contra mí. Madera. La madera que podría formar parte de una casa impactó contra mi rostro y creí que había quebrado mi nariz porque el dolor fue insoportable. Otro pedazo gigantesco impactó esta vez contra mi pecho y grité con profundo dolor. Me preocupé en serio, pues era la primera cosa que me golpeaba y me dejaba casi inconsciente del dolor. ¿Me rompí un hueso?

Algo filoso atravesó la palma de mi mano y literalmente, cortó mi piel, mi carne, y la atravesó.

La cerré intuitivamente y cuando apenas abrí los ojos veía sangre. ¡Carajo, esto no podía ser bueno!

No fui consciente de Bella y los posibles lastimados que podría estar recibiendo hasta que nuestras manos se soltaron.

Fue extraño. Pero eso me asustó mucho más que la idea de morir allí. Abrí mis ojos para ver por qué ya no estaba a mi lado y una manguera se enrolló en mi cuello golpeando mi rostro.

Me asusté al sentir que me cortaba la respiración. ¡Necesitaba quitármela de encima! Hice todo mi esfuerzo mientras sentía que más pedazos de madera golpeaban mis brazos, mis piernas y mi vientre. ¡Carajo! ¡Me dolía mucho el vientre!

Solté la manguera y sabiendo que no contaría con una tabla esta vez, intenté nadar hasta la superficie como más podía. Mi cuerpo dolía cien veces más. Y yo no podía creer que todavía no había muerto.

Llegué a la superficie y respiré hondo. No había tragado tanta agua como antes y sentí que, como un chiste negro, ya me había acostumbrado a esto. Pero ni siquiera me importaba salir de allí, ni revisar las heridas que tenía. Quería saber dónde estaba Bella. ¿La ola la había llevado? ¿A dónde?

— ¡Bella! —grité a todo pulmón mirando a todas las direcciones. No lograba divisarla.

Seguí repitiendo su nombre mientras hacía un sobreesfuerzo humano por no ser completamente arrastrado contra la corriente.

No contestaba, y me preocupé muchísimo. Dios, ¿qué le había ocurrido?

— ¿Dónde estás? —grité una y otra vez hasta que escuché un pequeño llamado a mi derecha.

Mis ojos fueron a tal dirección y encontré a Bella sostenida de un trozo de madera. No sabía si aliviarme por verla viva todavía, o por asustarme por la pequeña cortina de sangre en su frente.

Busqué la forma de acercarme a ella, pero la corriente la llevaba a lo que parecía ser, a lo lejos, un auto incendiándose.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñí pensando que algo debía haberse estrellado contra el motor, provocando un salto de chispa y generando esa combustión.

Bella iba en dirección a ese auto, y no pude detenerlo. Ella se dio la vuelta para observar lo que sea que tenía detrás, que yo tanto miraba con preocupación. Su espalda impactó contra el auto, y para mi terror, el fuego llegó hasta su piel. Y gritó, gritó, gritó de miedo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Al agua! ¡Sumérgete! —le pedí a gritos mientras me acercaba a ella. Ella me hizo caso y se hundió al agua de nuevo para apagar las llamas.

No me importó que otro pedazo de madera golpeara mi espalda, o que algo en mi vientre no estuviera bien. Fui tras ella cuando volvió a subir a la superficie y se alivió de encontrarme cerca.

— ¡Bella tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Ese auto va a explotar en cualquier momento! —grité tomando su brazo. Me sentí culpable por no recordar si era el bueno o el malo. No siseó de dolor, supuse que era el bueno.

Ella asintió y se volvió a aferrar de mi brazo. Nos dejamos llevar por la corriente y a una distancia considerable, el auto explotó y disparó todas sus partes a muchas direcciones.

Intuitivamente le pedí a Bella que respirara hondo y hundí su cabeza al agua, posicionando la mía por encima de ella, para evitar que algo le cayese por encima.

Creí que sería imposible, pero algo aterrizó a mi oreja y sentí una cortada. ¡Carajo! ¿Había perdido la oreja?

Alzamos la cabeza después de diez segundos y miré a su rostro. Había recibido un golpe en la ceja y eso era aquello que sangraba.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? —fue lo primero que deseé preguntar.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella preocupada. Su mano fue a aquella zona donde mis ojos estaban fijos. Siseó de dolor y miró su dedo. Estaba sangrando. Se asustó.

— No te preocupes, parece una cicatriz nada más —le aseguré para brindarle seguridad. Por poco y golpeaba su ojo. Pudo haber quedado tuerta.

Algo todavía me incomodaba. Revisé mi mano izquierda y abrí los ojos como platos. En mi mano, yacía una vara de madera incrustada. Y estaba sangrando.

— ¡Oh…Edward! —Bella se asustó.

No me dolía tanto ahora, sólo me ardía. Revisé bien mi mano. ¿Cómo diablos aquello la atravesó? Era un pequeño agujero. Si me lo quitaba empezaría a sangrar. No podía hacerlo aquí. Necesitaríamos llegar a un lugar firme para vendarlo con algo.

— No te preocupes, no pasa nada —le resté importancia.

Ella se aferró un poco más a mi cuerpo y grité de dolor. Mi vientre dolía.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó alarmada.

— Algo me duele —siseé de dolor—. En mis costillas.

Bella dudó.

— ¿Te quebraste? —preguntó en voz baja.

— No tengo idea —cerré los ojos negando.

La marea comenzó a calmarse de nuevo. Pero había algo extraño en ellas. Algo que nos hacía creer que lo peor ya había pasado. Debía ser la calma.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquél terremoto? ¿Desde que me alejé de la camioneta? ¿Desde que creí que iba a morir? Pero no. Aquí seguía. Más lastimado y traumado que nunca… pero aquí seguía. Y Bella también. ¿Es que habíamos tenido tanta suerte?

**(5)** Eventualmente, fuimos caminando hacia la dirección contraria a donde vinieron las olas. El agua comenzaba a desaparecer a nuestros pies. Bella caminaba un poco más rápido que yo esta vez, pues todavía me dolían demasiado las costillas.

Comenzaba a oscurecer y ya habían pasado un par de horas. No hubo movimientos símicos y el agua parecía comenzar a desaparecer llevándose los escombros que encontraba. Bella y yo estábamos caminando en tierra firme, adentrándonos a lo que parecía ser una aldea destruida. Había árboles, escombros, pero ni una señal de vida. Y necesitábamos descansar.

— Debemos encontrar un lugar donde descansar un rato —le dije entre suspiros. Me estaba costando respirar un poco.

Una vez Jane se había quebrado las costillas en un accidente automovilístico. Recuerdo perfectamente la advertencia que le había dado el doctor: respirar hondo o toser para evitar que partes del pulmón colapsen, aunque sea durante una hora. Sí, definitivamente necesitaba descansar.

— ¡Edward! ¡Mira! —apuntó Bella hacia el norte. No logré distinguir muy bien por la oscuridad de la noche. Sólo la luna brillaba en estos momentos.

Me levanté para ver hacia dónde se acercaba Bella arrastrando su brazo quebrado. Era un colchón sucio, mojado y tirado.

— ¡Tenemos suerte! —me sonrió a lo lejos y con su pequeño brazo izquierdo intentó arrastrarlo.

Caminé hacia ella con tranquilidad y con el brazo bueno, el derecho, ayudé a traer el colchón hacia debajo de un árbol gigantesco que no parecía haber sufrido daños.

En cuanto ubicamos el colchón, me recosté en él suspirando. Me dolía demasiado.

— Déjame ver —pidió Bella arrodillándose a donde me había acostado. Su mano izquierda tanteó suavemente y con delicadeza aquella parte del abdomen donde me dolía.

— ¡Ah! ¡Bella! Mejor aléjate —siseé de dolor, convulsionándome por el mismo—. E-Estaré bien, en serio.

— No parece como si te hubieses quebrado algo —negó para sí misma, confundida.

— Estaré bien, en serio. Sólo debo descansar y respirar hondo —cerré los ojos con tranquilidad y tragué saliva—. Necesito conseguir un poco de tela, para quitarme esta maldita vara y cubrir la sangre. Debe haber algún cadáver por aquí con un poco de ropa.

Bella, sin dudarlo, tomó la solapa de mi camiseta y la rasgó con mucha dificultad. Podía verle su vientre ahora.

— Toma —me lo entregó.

Me reí.

— ¿No tienes ganas de ir a buscar cadáveres? —bufé.

Ella sintió escalofríos y negó.

— De acuerdo. Mira a otro lado —le ordené mientras me sentaba y respiraba hondo. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y así lo hizo, cubriéndose los oídos.

Tomé la punta de la vara. No era tan larga. Quise hacerlo rápidamente, si lo hacía lentamente, me dolería más. De un tirón, quité la vara de mi mano y grité con mucho dolor.

Respiré hondo y vi la sangre allí. El agujero no era tan grande, no debería causarme tantos problemas. Bella se dio la vuelta cuando no escuchó nada más. Vio la sangre, tomó mi camiseta y exprimió un poco del agua que llevaba encima sobre mi herida, para limpiarla un poco.

— No debe ser buena idea limpiar sangre con agua salada —me reí para mí mismo.

Ninguno de los dos podía utilizar ambas manos, pero para nuestra suerte, uno podía usar la izquierda y el otro la derecha. Ella tomó la tela de un lado, yo del otro, y con mucho esfuerzo intentamos hacer un nudo firme sobre mi mano para evitar el sangrado.

— Gracias —agradecí cerrando los ojos, disponiendo a descansar sobre ese sucio y mojado colchón.

Oí que Bella suspiraba con tragedia.

— Me pregunto qué estará ocurriendo allá fuera… A veces, me sorprendo de la magnitud del poder de Dios —decía de forma pensativa.

_Oh, no… no de nuevo la mierda religiosa._

— Bella, esto no fue obra de Dios, fue de la naturaleza —dije sin molestarme en abrir los ojos.

— ¿Quién creó la naturaleza? —me planteó ella con curiosidad.

No planeaba discutir sobre eso con ella ahora.

— Mmm… Chuck Norris —contesté.

— No me estás tomando en serio —me frunció el ceño. Abrí mis ojos y la encontré ofendida. Ella quería saber lo que yo pensaba.

— Mira, existen tantas teorías al respecto. Pero creo que la teoría del motor inmóvil es la más ridícula de todas. Lamento ser un escéptico, pero me preocupo más por otras cosas que asegurarme que alguien a quien no veo, ni siento, existe.

Bella no me contestó nada. Estaba pensativa.

— Y ya deja de plantear ese tema. No quiero saber más sobre eso. Trata de descansar un poco —le dije mientras le daba la espalda. También había recordado que era necesario reposar el lugar donde me había quebrado sobre algo suave, aunque fuese doloroso.

Oí que Bella suspiraba y se apoyaba en el colchón.

Sabía que debía intentar dormir un poco y descansar la cabeza, pero aunque mi cuerpo pesaba toneladas y lo único que deseaba era un poco de morfina y calmantes, mi cabeza seguía hiperactiva. ¿Y si había otro temblor? ¿Y si otra ola nos tomaba por sorpresa?

Difícilmente alguien sobrevivía dos olas, era algo que no podía creer, sentía que en cualquier momento mi vida culminaría. Si no era por una infección en la mano, un colapso en el pulmón, la sequedad en mi garganta, la hambruna, algo terminaría por matarme. ¿Cómo puedes descansar tu cabeza de esa forma?

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo transcurrió mientras pensaba una y otra vez en por qué seguía vivo y cómo podría morir. A veces pensaba en Alice. Y me sorprendí al recordar que, cuando intenté pensar en un "mejor lugar" ella no estaba allí. ¿Qué habría sucedido con ella? ¿Se había rescatado? ¿Habría venido por mí? ¿Volvería a verla? Y si lo hacía… ¿qué sería de nosotros?

— ¿Edward? —me llamó Bella.

— ¿Mmm? —contesté.

— No puedo dormir —dijo con pena.

Suspiré. Claro que no dormiríamos esa noche.

— Yo tampoco —me di la vuelta para mirarle de frente, con mucho cuidado por el dolor.

Bella descansaba del lado izquierdo de la cama, para no tener que apoyar su brazo derecho.

— Estoy preocupada por mi familia —me dijo en voz baja, con voz quebrada

.

Se tomó su tiempo para hablarme.

— Vine aquí con mi familia de vacaciones. Soy de New Jersey. Mi papá… mi mamá… y mi hermano Jasper. Siempre hemos sido unidos en todo aspecto. Él es mi mejor amigo y mi protector en todo momento. Ésta era nuestra última semana aquí, nos íbamos a ir mañana.

Mientras recordaba, Bella comenzaba a lagrimear.

— Estaba en la playa con mi hermano porque mi mamá se había despertado muy enferma ese día. Ella… tiene cáncer —me miró a los ojos—. Se lo detectaron hace dos meses… vinimos aquí para descansar un poco, tú sabes. Por eso no fue a la playa. Y… sentimos el terremoto. La gente corrió asustada… estaba jugando con la arena.

Se rió. Le parecía gracioso ese hecho.

— Jasper estaba en el mar. Los dos corrimos hacia la costa para buscar a nuestros padres. Nos obligaron a subir a los camiones que nos llevarían hacia la montaña, pero no queríamos dejar a nuestros padres. Incluso aunque dijeran que ellos iban a ir por su cuenta, no nos íbamos a separar. Y…

Bella entró a llorar.

— L-La ola nos… to-tomó por sorpresa y… Jasper estaba cerca de mí y….

Comenzó a llorar encima del colchón tratando de luchar contra el recuerdo doloroso. Si me ponía a pensar en Emmett, probablemente estaría igual que ella.

— Sé que esto fue por un motivo —lloró señalando el colchón—. Sé que tengo que aceptar que las cosas fueron así, pero…. Sólo quiero volver a mi familia y abrazarlos.

Sentí la irremediable necesidad de hacer algo, abrazarla, contener sus lágrimas, pero me incomodaba muchísimo. Sin embargo, no se sentía tan terrible como normalmente se sentía compartir emociones con otra persona. Estábamos en una misma circunstancia. Finalmente comprendía las lágrimas de alguien.

— No deberías quebrarte todavía —fue lo primero que salió de mi cabeza y me miró a los ojos—. No sabes de ellos todavía. Él podría encontrarse como nosotros ahora. Si todavía sobrevivimos… ¿no crees que él también haya pasado por esa suerte?

— ¿Tú crees? —me preguntó Bella con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

Honestamente, ya no sabía qué creer.

— Sí —asentí.

Bella cerró los ojos.

— Ojala así sea…

Suspiró y los abrió.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

No esperaba esa pregunta.

— ¿Yo? —pensé por unos segundos qué le diría—. Bueno… soy de Nueva York. Vine aquí con mi novia y dos amigos. Bueno, en realidad me arrastraron hasta aquí, porque decían que necesitaba distraerme un poco de la ciudad.

— ¿Tienes novia? —esto le pareció curioso.

— Sí… se llama Alice —le conté—. Sólo llevamos juntos un año, pero es mi amiga hace tiempo. Me la presentó mi mejor amigo. Estábamos en el hotel cuando fue el terremoto… estaba a punto de subir a esas camionetas, pero había un niño varado en la playa… y nadie lo rescataba, no pude creerlo —me indigné—. Entonces fui a ayudarlo, encontré a su padre… pero cuando volví, no estaba la camioneta ni nadie. Se habían ido.

Bella no pudo creer aquello.

— Mi novia me abandonó—concluí aquello que en realidad me dolía un poco.

— Quizás intentó ayudarte y… —dijo Bella tratando de sacarle el lado bueno al asunto.

— Eso habría sido peor, porque si me ayudó… es probable que no haya sobrevivido. Pero, si no me ayudó, al menos sobrevivió.

Ninguna de las dos opciones era buena.

Bella no dijo nada hasta después de un rato.

— No puedo parar de pensar si esto… el que yo haya ido a buscar a mis padres… tú al niño… si esto estaba predestinado.

Chasqueé la lengua.

— Deja de pensar que todo es por una razón. Las cosas se dan porque sí y ya.

Ella no dijo nada, más intentó cambiar de tema.

— ¿A qué te dedicas, Edward?

— Soy profesor de filosofía —contesté y ella se rió.

— ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? —negó para sí misma.

¿Qué se supone que eso significaba?

— Luces muy joven para ser profesor —acotó.

— Tengo veintisiete —le informé.

— Me llevas seis años, entonces —se rió— Soy estudiante universitaria todavía.

— ¿Qué estudias?

— Plástica —ella dijo.

— Oh —me sorprendí—. Creí que estudiarías alguna mierda religiosa…

— Por un tiempo pensé en ser monja —me contó como si fuese una curiosidad—. Pero no pude.

Me reí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me gustan muchos los chicos —dijo esto con cierta coquetería.

— Oh, ya —respondí.

— ¿No has pensado por un segundo que una simple acción puede cambiar todo? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

— Puede ser —asentí.

— ¿No crees que eso tuvo una razón?

— No, son hechos alejados —respondí con sinceridad.

Bella bostezó y volvió a recostarse, sonriente.

— ¿No crees en los milagros, verdad?

— No —respondí como si fuese obvio.

Ella miraba el cielo.

— ¿Y dime, por qué has sobrevivido? —fue lo último que preguntó esa noche, pues se marchó a dormir.

Por más que la inclusión de este tema me fastidiara, no lograba responder con precisión aquella pregunta. ¿Por qué había sobrevivido? Mi cuerpo seguía bien dentro de todo, Bella también seguía bien. El dolor seguía, pero desaparecía eventualmente. ¿Cómo mierda hice para sobrevivir a dos tsunamis?

Me negaba a creer en milagros. Aunque creí en ellos por un tiempo, ya no lo hacía.

Sin embargo, no tenía una respuesta para refutar a Bella esta vez.


	3. Miraculum

**Capítulo 3**

******Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

**Playlist: RECOMENDADO**  
**(Si desean descargarlo, el link está en mi perfil para mayor accesibilidad y mejor lectura)**

**(1) Katsubou – Elfen Lied.**

**(2) The Canyon – A. R. Rahman.**

**(3) If I rise – Dido.**

* * *

Recuerdo haber estado estúpidamente nervioso mientras despeinaba mi melena alborotada y fumaba el quinto cigarrillo de esa noche. Nunca había sido bueno con las chicas, las terminaba espantando con mi actitud hosca. Jamás podría imitar la habilidad innata de Emmett para tratar con el género femenino. Tampoco es que me interesara demasiado, muy rara vez una chica había llamado mi atención. Pero debía hacerle caso, ya era hora de conseguir una para no morir en la soledad del licor, los libros de Marx y los cigarrillos.

Cuando vi a mi mejor amigo acercarse a la barra de tragos en compañía de una muchacha de ojos cafés y melena castaña larga, me puse nervioso. Era más bonita de lo que había imaginado.

— ¡Justo estábamos hablando de ti! Edward, ella es Alice. Alice, éste es mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen —nos presentó.

— Oh, ¿eres tú el ateo? —se rió Alice. Su voz era muy dulce.

Alcé una ceja hacia Emmett. ¿De qué forma me había presentado?

— ¿Le dijiste que soy ateo? —pregunté de forma directa a él. Alice se incomodó.

— Le dije que eres un amargado —se rió—. ¡Buena suerte!

Si Alice se sentía incómoda, yo me sentía el doble. Pero no planeaba fingir otra actitud diferente.

— Sí, soy un amargado —le dije estrechando su mano y se rió.

— Creo que eres adorable —se encogió de hombros mirando fijamente a mis ojos—. Tus ojos son muy hermosos.

Me sonrojé.

— Gracias —contesté confundido.

— ¿No vas a invitarme un trago? —frunció el ceño a propósito haciendo una posturita.

— ¿Eh? C-Claro —asentí de forma inmediata.

Estaba confundido. Era la primera chica a la que le agradaba mi forma de ser, o no me había encontrado especialmente amargado. Eventualmente se dio cuenta de aquello pero parecía soportarlo, así como yo a veces soportaba su actitud tan desafiante.

Qué distantes se veían aquellos días, donde estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Alice. No cuando aquellos días amargos llegaron y pareciera que nuestra relación no volvería a ser lo que una vez fue…

Abrí los ojos y desperté de aquél sueño. El cielo estaba claro. El sol ya había salido, y el calor y la humedad habían vuelto a aparecer en el ambiente.

Tardé un par de segundos en recordar lo que había pasado. Creí que se había tratado de una muy mala pesadilla. Pero aquí me encontraba, vistiendo únicamente pantalones cortos, una venda en mi mano izquierda, un dolor en las costillas, recostado encima de un colchón sucio y mojado.

Me levanté un poco para darme cuenta que las cosas no habían cambiado del todo. El agua ya había comenzado a irse de los escombros, no parecía haber habido otro temblor ni alerta de Tsunami. ¿Pasé la noche sin peligro?

A mi lado se encontraba Bella durmiendo con tranquilidad. Todavía vestía mi camiseta encima. Ya no estaba mojada, al menos.

— Bella. Despierta —moví su hombro esperando que no fuese de sueño pesado. No lo era.

Abrió sus ojos y divisó mi rostro de forma inmediata. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Juraría que también había creído que esto sólo era una mala pesadilla. Pero era la realidad que nos tocaba.

— Tenemos que seguir buscando un lugar, Bella —le recordé mientras respiraba hondo para calmar un poco el dolor en las costillas.

Ella se levantó y permaneció sentada en el colchón, rascando su cabeza.

— Tengo hambre, Edward —me recordó que no habíamos comido nada en muchas horas. Yo también tenía hambre.

— Ven, vamos a buscar algo que comer —ladeé mi cabeza hacia el norte, donde se suponía debíamos continuar caminando.

Levantarme de aquél colchón resultaba una tarea compleja y difícil. Bella me ayudó con su brazo izquierdo, sujetando mi derecho para incorporarme. Siseé de dolor varias veces y lamenté profundamente no descansar cuanto mi cuerpo necesitaba.

Dejamos el lugar y caminamos con cuidado entre los escombros, pensando qué diablos podríamos comer en un lugar tan deshabitado como éste.

Durante unos segundos, oí que Bella no caminaba y me di la vuelta. Ella abría los ojos, sorprendida, mirando un punto fijo.

— ¿Qué es, Bella? ¿Un cadáver? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Ella negó lentamente y frunció el ceño, realmente shockeada.

— M-Mira…

Señaló un punto fijo con su dedo índice y mis ojos fueron hacia él.

_Oh, vaya. Ahora lo comprendía._

— ¿Q-Qué es eso? —preguntaba ella con miedo.

Lucía como un reptil. Pero los reptiles no eran tan largos. Éste medía… ¿3 metros? Parecía una serpiente, pero tenía escamas. Su piel era blanca y rosada… esto parecía ser un pez… pero uno muy extraño.

— No lo sé… —contesté simplemente. Estaba tirado allí. No parecía tener vida. No tenía mucho conocimiento acerca de criaturas marinas, pero ésta… jamás la había visto en mi vida.

— ¡Edward, mira! ¡Hacia allá! —siguió señalando Bella impresionada hacia unos metros. Nos acercamos ignorando a ese enorme pez.

Encontramos dos peces más en el suelo. Estos definitivamente lo eran. Pero uno de ellos tenía una nariz pronunciada cerca de los labios… y ojos muy extraños. El otro parecía estar hecho de roca. Sus ojos estaban hundidos pero su cabeza era muy grande.

— Oh, por Dios… —me sorprendí al encontrar otro a pocos metros.

Éste especialmente llamaba la atención por ser pequeño, tener una boca gigante y unos dientes sobresaliendo como si fuese… ¿un vampiro?

Estos definitivamente no eran peces normales.

— Creo que son peces arrastrados de lo más profundo del océano —dije de forma pensativa. Todavía seguía impresionado por esos colmillos.

— ¿Te refieres a que… el tsunami los trajo a la superficie? —preguntó Bella impresionada.

— Eso explicaría por qué sus ojos son tan pequeños, hundidos y oscuros. Están acostumbrados a la oscuridad del mar. Nunca salen a la superficie…

— ¡Ay! ¡Mira eso! —se asustó Bella señalando a su izquierda un especie de cangrejo… pero era pequeño, tenía patas delgadas y rojizas. Casi como una araña. Se retorcía levemente—. ¡Uff! Me dan impresión.

— A mí también —asentí coincidiendo con ella. Esto era fantástico. Pero honestamente, eran extraños.

Nos alejamos de aquella zona para seguir caminando en busca de comida. Nos estábamos acercando a un lugar lleno de casas destruidas, debíamos estar cerca de la civilización.

— Mi estómago ruge —se quejó Bella para sí misma.

_¿Dónde está tu Dios ahora?_

— No necesitamos comer. Podemos sobrevivir varios días sólo a base de agua —le mencioné aquél detalle.

— ¡Allí! —después de un rato, señaló hacia su izquierda y fue con prisa a lo que sería un balde con agua.

Con su mano izquierda llevó un poco del agua dentro de ese balde sucio y lo bebió. Lo escupió en seguida.

— Bella… no bebas agua de aquí —la regañé como si fuese una hermanita menor—. Está sucia, contaminada y salada.

Ella siguió escupiendo de asco y se alejó de aquél balde.

— ¿Tragaste? —alcé una ceja.

— No —negó ella.

— Bien. Sólo aguanta un poco, ya encontraremos agua saludable.

— Lo siento. Es que necesitaba enjuagarme. Me rompí un diente —dijo como si fuese algo normal.

Detuve mi paso y miré su rostro.

— Déjame ver —pedí acercándome a ella.

Abrió la boca y me enseñó aquél molar partido. Por suerte, no le había sangrado, pero comprendía la necesidad que le afligía por lavarse un poco. No tenía buen aliento.

— Perdón —cubrió su boca con la mano buena, avergonzada por esto último—. Me di cuenta esta mañana.

— Descuida —le resté importancia y con mi lengua, revisé todos mis dientes. No parecía haber algo malo. Pero podría no haberme dado cuenta de aquello.

Durante quince minutos estuvimos caminando sin rumbo alguno. Simplemente esperaba encontrar alguna persona o acercarme a ese conjunto de chozas que se veía al fondo. Pero las malditas costillas me impedían hacerlo con prisa.

El sol se perfilaba en el cielo y más calor hacía. Maldito verano.

Pasada la hora, llegamos a lo que parecía ser un pequeño barrio. Aquí había mayores destrozos y mayores pertenencias en el suelo. Podríamos encontrar algo para comer o beber.

Me llamo la atención que ni Bella tuviese ganas de hablar. Se debía de sentir cansada por el dolor en su brazo.

— Esto es un pueblo, a pocos metros debería haber gente, o al menos vendrán a revisar si hay sobrevivientes aquí —comenté aliviado, observando nuestro alrededor.

En un momento desprevenido, oí que Bella gritó de dolor.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! —chillaba cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio. Me di la vuelta para observar qué era lo que le ocurría.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? —pregunté alarmado. Primero vi su brazo, y parecía normal, luego su cuerpo, no parecía haber heridas. Y luego a sus pies, y encontré el motivo.

Bella había pisado accidentalmente los restos de una botella de vidrio en el suelo.

— A ver, tranquilízate —pedí con la mano buena—. Camina lento, aléjate de allí. Toma mi mano.

Ella tomó mi mano y logré alejarla de aquél resto de basura en el suelo. Al menos sólo había sido un pie.

Le pedí que se sentara en el suelo firme para ver aquella herida de gravedad.

— Alza tu pie —dije con tranquilidad. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente por el dolor.

Alzó el pie izquierdo y la vista me impresionó: un vidrio de cincuenta centímetros incrustado cerca del dedo meñique que ya comenzaba a sangrar.

— Uh… —fruncí el ceño. Debía dolerle demasiado.

— No... puedo… caminar —lamentó entre lágrimas, respirando hondo.

Mi mente intentó buscar una solución inmediata para que esto no impidiera que nuestro paso se atrasara. Ella tenía razón, no podría caminar con esa cosa incrustada en el pie. No quedaba otra opción.

— Tendremos que quitártela —le dije sin otro remedio.

Bella abrió los ojos con locura.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— No nos queda otra opción, tenemos que seguir caminando y no puedo cargarte. Mis jodidas costillas me duelen mucho.

Se quedó muda.

— Bella, por favor. No será tan doloroso, te lo prometo —La miré a los ojos. Por alguna razón, las mujeres creían aquellas promesas dichas a los ojos.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

— Está bien —asintió una sola vez.

— De acuerdo —suspiré y me posicioné cerca de su pie—. Respira hondo varias veces, relájate. Cierra los ojos.

Bella siguió mi consejo y comenzó a respirar hondo, como si estuviese a punto de dar a luz.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga rápido o lento? —le pregunté.

— Lo que menos duela —pidió frunciendo el ceño, sin abrir los ojos.

— Ambas dolerán —solté de forma inmediata y abrió los ojos, alarmada.

— ¡Dijiste que no dolería! —me acusó.

— Bella, tienes un jodido pedazo de vidrio en el pie, por supuesto que va a dolerte —dije como si fuese obvio—. Sólo lo decía para calmarte.

Bella empezó a llorar cerrando los ojos y frunciendo sus labios, y me di cuenta que así tardaríamos el doble.

— Voy a sacar el vidrio, voy a sacarlo, voy a hacerlo… —repetí varias veces en forma de advertencia para que supiera que no me importaba sus llantos, sus súplicas, ni nada.

Ella chillaba "no, no, no" varias veces por el dolor cuando mis dedos estuvieron encima del vidrio. Le pedí que se quedara quieta y que por lo que más quisiera en el mundo no moviera el pie, pero ella era testaruda.

— ¡No, no, por favor no! ¡Me duele! ¡Edward! ¡Ughh! Uf, uf, _Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos… Santificado sea tu nombre…_

_Oh, maldita sea, ya se ponía a rezar._

Ignoré sus estúpidas plegarias y tomé la punta del pedazo de vidrio y comencé a jalarlo lentamente, sólo por precaución.

Bella ya no gritaba incoherencias, ahora gritaba el padre nuestro con locura.

— _¡Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día! ¡Y perdona nuestras ofensas, como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden!_

Si lo hacía muy lento le dolería más, cuando sólo quedase la punta, debía tirar con fuerza.

Y cuando lo hice, gritó.

— _¡Y LÍBRANOS DE TODO MAL! _—fue su última frase entre llantos cuando terminé de quitar el vidrio.

Ella respiró hondo una y otra vez y me miró a los ojos. Le enseñé el vidrio con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Amén… —terminó por decir, agradecida. Pero muy abatida por el dolor.

Tiré el vidrio hacia otro costado y busqué algo para limpiar la sangre que salía de la herida.

Como ya nos encontrábamos en un pueblo, cerca de donde estábamos, había un par de cadáveres. Me sentí algo culpable de quitarle la camiseta a un muchacho tirado en el suelo.

Procuré que no tuviese manchas de sangres, al menos la parte que corté para llevármela.

**(2)** Volví donde Bella y conseguí hacerle un pequeño nudo en aquella parte del pie. No era algo higiénico, y tampoco quería informarle que tanto su herida como la mía en mi mano izquierda iban a infectarse, pero eso no debía importarnos ahora.

Todavía me dolía la mano izquierda, y no estaba seguro si seguía sangrando o no. Pero si yo no le hacía este nudo, nadie se lo haría. Necesitábamos avanzar más rápido nuestro camino y no podía contar con la inmovilidad de Bella ahora.

— Listo —dije cuando terminé el nudo a duras penas. Me miraba de forma extraña—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Simplemente negó, con una sonrisa.

— Gracias —dijo.

Ella intentó pararse pero gimió en el intento. No debía apoyar la herida en el suelo. Lo más fácil sería cargarla, pero no podía.

En vez de eso, se me ocurrió algo mucho más práctico. Cerca había un resto de escombros. Logré encontrar una cuerda gastada y la llevé hacia donde estábamos, caminando con dificultad.

Pedí a Bella que se sentara y posicioné su pie izquierdo vendado encima de mi pie derecho. Los uní con la cuerda en un nudo firme que terminó por hacerme doler la herida en mi mano izquierda.

— ¿Qué haces, Edward? —preguntó observando con cierta curiosidad.

— Yo seré tu pie izquierdo, así puedas caminar y no tengas que hacer presión. Nos moveré.

Ella logró levantarse con dificultad y me ayudó con el brazo bueno. Así, nos encontrábamos los dos parados, su pie izquierdo encima de mi derecho, yo caminaría y ella sólo tendría que aferrarse a mi brazo derecho para no caerse.

— Esto será difícil, pero daremos paso por paso, ¿bien? —le indiqué y ella asintió—. Bien, uno… dos… tres…

Y así, a pasos cortos, Bella y yo caminamos hacia el pueblo que se avecinaba. Tardamos más de la cuenta, y en algunas ocasiones su pie se resbalaba del mío, pero hicimos nuestro mejor intento por caminar juntos.

— Gracias a Dios que encontramos esto —dijo algo así en un momento determinado, no le contesté nada.

Todavía no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta de los milagros. Yo no creía en ellos, pero debía haber una explicación lógica acerca de por qué sobreviví. En un momento, Bella me dijo que "Dios disfrazaba sus milagros en forma de ciencia, para hacerlos más alcanzables al hombre". No podía creer todavía en una imagen a la que mis sentidos no habían captado. Pero al menos Bella aceptaba la evolución de la ciencia.

Si intentaba buscar una forma de explicar cómo mi cuerpo soportó dos grandes olas, cómo mis pulmones todavía no colapsaban, cómo la herida en mi mano comenzaba a pasar a un segundo plano, podría decir que no fue un milagro. Pero al menos yo no tenía ese conocimiento disponible. Tal vez luego encuentre una respuesta, me encargaría de encontrarla.

Yo creía que una serie de acciones determinadas nos llevaban a un hecho precedente. Tenía razón en una cosa: a veces pareciera que muchas acciones nos llevan a una sola. Y yo todavía no podía descubrir cuál era la mía.

También tuve tiempo para pensar en cómo hace unas horas no me importaba la vida de Bella, y ahora estaba luchando por mantenerla a salvo. Debía ser su ingenuidad, su torpeza, era como cuidar a un niño al que no querías ver lastimado. Pero podía admitir a este punto que Bella no era como aquellos religiosos molestos que creían que yo terminaría condenado en el Infierno por no pensar como ellos. Ella, a diferencia de mí, sentía curiosidad por mi forma de pensar. Éramos tan distintos que ella quería saber qué me llevó a pensar de la forma en que pienso. Lástima que a mí no me intrigaba su forma de pensar.

El calor, la sed, el hambre, el cansancio y el dolor de nuestras heridas terminarían por descomponernos. Cuando estaba pensando en descansar en un rincón, vi a la deriva una persona acompañada de otra, moviéndose de aquí para allá.

— Son… ¡Son personas! —grité tratando de mirar mejor.

— ¡HEY! —gritó Bella a todo pulmón, alzando su brazo izquierdo.

La acompañé en gritos moviendo mi brazo derecho para aquellos hombres nos vieran. Sentí una completa desesperación cuando no parecían escucharnos. No debía sorprenderme, mi garganta estaba seca, apenas podía hablar.

Entonces tomé una piedra del tamaño de mi puño y con la mano buena, la arrojé lo más lejos que mi habilidad deportiva me permitía. Que se reducía a cero.

Pero sirvió. Cayó encima de algo metálico que resonó alrededor y ellos miraron a nuestra dirección. Aprovechamos para volver a sacudir nuestros brazos buenos y gritar por ayuda.

El alivio apareció cuando ellos se acercaron corriendo para encontrarnos. Uno de ellos tenía cabello canoso, bigote, parecía un señor de alta edad. El otro, un afroamericano con rastas sujetas a una coleta. Les sorprendió mucho ver la condición en la que nos encontrábamos. Digo, la posición de nuestros pies.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó el afroamericano.

_NO, la sangre en nuestras heridas es falsa._

— Necesitamos ayuda médica —dije entre suspiros. Gritar no le había hecho muy bien a mis costillas.

— No hemos comido ni bebido en más de doce horas —dijo Bella suplicando por un poco de agua. Le debía molestar su molar partido—. ¿Tienen un poco de agua? Necesito enjuagar mi boca, por favor…

— Sí, sí, estamos allá a unos metros en una casa de uno de nuestros vecinos que logró sobrevivir… —contestó el tipo canoso, frunciéndonos el ceño—. Vengan, vamos a ayudarlos.

El tipo canoso intentó ayudar a Bella y terminó por jalar su brazo malo y ella chilló. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que tampoco podía pisar firmemente con su pie izquierdo. Y de paso notaron que yo tampoco podía moverme por el dolor en las costillas, y que tenía una herida en la mano izquierda.

No contaban con un vehículo así que simplemente nos ayudaron a caminar diez metros hasta la casa donde ellos se hospedaban.

Resultó ser un grupo de "sobrevivientes" del desastre natural que contaban con unas cuantas provisiones que uno de ellos había conservado en su casa que, increíblemente, no había sido volteada por el tsunami.

— Las olas llegaron aquí después de un rato, es un verdadero milagro que no se cayera y que lográramos conservar un poco de comida —nos decía un muchacho pálido de ojos claros. Su nombre era Alec.

— ¡Milagro es que ustedes dos siguieran vivos después de dos olas y tantas heridas! —dijo el tipo canoso con un increíble asombro.

Bella y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en dos sillas de madera en frente de la mesa de comedor que tenían.

Una muchacha pelirroja y pecosa apareció, pero sólo me importó su bandeja con comida.

— Esto es lo único que nos queda —dijo a modo de disculpa. Eran dos pedazos de pan y una pequeña botella de leche que sólo tenía hasta menos de la mitad.

Tomé el pedazo de pan agradeciendo, para mi sorpresa Bella tomó su parte y comenzó a devorarlo con muchas ganas. Aquellas tres personas notaron con asombro el hambre que ella debía de sentir y la desesperación de tener algo en su estómago. Eso me hizo pensar que Bella era el tipo de chica que comía mucho y que no se privaba de ningún antojo.

Esto me pareció algo gracioso, incluso tierno. Estaba a punto de beber de la leche cuando me di cuenta que no sentía tanta sed como ella debía sentirlo. Sentía pena por ese molar partido y decidí entregarle lo poco que quedaba de aquella botella.

Me miró con sorpresa, sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo. Asentí indicándole que era toda suya y ella asintió de la misma forma, sonriendo y tomando la botella para darle un buen trago.

Casi terminando mi pedazo de pan, ella me entregó la botella. Creí que me la entregaría vacía, pero todavía quedaba para un buen sorbo.

La miré incrédulo.

— Tu parte —dijo con amabilidad y siguió con su rebanada de pan.

No sabía qué responder.

— ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que me iba a beber todo? —se estaba sorprendiendo por aquél planteo y le resté importancia, tomando la botella y bebiendo de su contenido.

Tal vez cualquier persona hubiese agradecido el favor y hubiese bebido todo el contenido, pero no Bella. En tan poco tiempo nos habíamos acostumbrado en tomar decisiones que sean lo mejor para ambos. Tuve suerte de pasar este infierno con alguien que no era egoísta en ese sentido.

— Tenemos un poco de gazas, ungüento y alcohol, podríamos curar un poco sus heridas hasta que vengan por nosotros —ofreció la pelirroja.

Y así, la muchacha llamada Victoria nos ayudó con las heridas superficiales, como la del pie izquierdo de Bella, o como la de mi mano izquierda. Lo demás tendría que esperar hasta que llegaran a rescatarnos los paramédicos.

Estábamos en lo que sería el dormitorio de Victoria cuando nos dejó a solas para tirar el material usado.

— Necesito quitarme esto —dijo Bella mirando mi camiseta.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Por qué? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

— Porque uno de los tipos de allá me estaba mirando mucho —dijo como si eso le molestara.

No comprendí el sentido de sus palabras hasta que mis ojos se posaron nuevamente a mi camiseta blanca que llevaba encima. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. La camiseta, realmente no le dejaba nada a la imaginación.

— Oh —me di cuenta inmediatamente y alejé la vista.

Esperé a que se la quitara o algo así, pero parecía ser una tarea dificultosa para ella y su brazo izquierdo.

— Edward, ¿me ayudas? —pidió con seguridad.

No estaba seguro de si era algo indicado para un hombre hacer esto, o si ella lo iba a tomar como algo irrespetuoso, sólo sabía que lo estaba pidiendo, así que lo haría.

Utilicé mi brazo derecho para levantar la solapa de la camiseta mientras ella jalaba del otro lado hacia arriba para quitársela.

Bella quedó desnuda en ese momento y no supe por qué, pero mis ojos se instalaron en sus senos.

Desconocía el motivo, pero fue lo primero y último que quise ver.

Ella se dio cuenta de esto, y mis ojos fueron a los suyos. Estaba muy sonrojada y asombrada por lo que yo estaba haciendo. No era lo correcto. ¿Se suponía que esto me hacía un pervertido? Sólo entonces, cuando la encontré desnuda de arriba, con su cabello ahora seco, sus ojos verdes y sus mejillas rosadas, me di cuenta que Bella era una chica muy bonita.

— E-Eh… g-gracias —contestó rompiendo el hielo y tomando la camiseta entre sus manos para cubrirse los pechos.

Acababa de portarme como un imbécil.

— L-Lo siento, no quería… —rasqué mi cuello.

— No, está bien —le restó importancia sonriendo, avergonzada.

— No, no soy ese tipo de hombre… verás… —quise explicarle que no era un pervertido que se aprovecharía de ella. Ni siquiera la había visto de esa forma en todo este tiempo que llevábamos juntos.

"_Todo este tiempo"_ y no teníamos ni más de veinticuatro horas juntos.

— Chicos, conseguí algo de ropa para ustedes… —Victoria apareció en el dormitorio con un par de prendas limpias y se sorprendió al ver la escena.

Nos miró con picardía, pues todos en esa casita suponían que Bella y yo éramos una pareja, a pesar de haber aclarado desde el comienzo que no nos conocíamos por otro motivo más que por esta tragedia.

Decidí no cambiarme mis pantalones porque sería mucho trabajo y mis costillas seguían doliendo. Sólo tomé una camiseta gris que me habían prestado y Victoria me dio un poco de Ibuprofeno. Pero no fue suficiente para apagar el dolor en mis costillas.

Dejé que Bella se terminara de vestir con ayuda de Victoria y me sentí muy culpable por lo que acababa de hacer. Se suponía que yo tenía novia. Que yo debía estar preocupado por Alice, no por Bella. _Esto no estaba bien_.

Me senté en el pequeño comedor de aquella casa en compañía de los tres hombres qué estaban sentados oyendo una pequeña radio portátil.

"_**El terremoto de 8,9 escala Richter que azotó ayer en la tarde en la Isla de Oahu, Hawái ha traído fuertes repercusiones en el mundo entero. Desde temblores en algunos estados de Estados Unidos, y tsunamis en California. Olas de hasta seis metros en Sentai, Japón, y alertas ya bajadas en países como México, Perú y Chile. Hasta el momento la cifra de defunciones ha aumentado a más de 1.500 personas alrededor del mundo. Se estima la cantidad qué desaparecidos podría…."**_

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —les pregunté completamente desorientado. ¿Las repercusiones de aquél terremoto no sólo se había sentido en Hawái?

— Fue un terremoto muy fuerte en el mar a pocos kilómetros de la Isla —me explicó el tipo canoso—. Por lo general, éstos de grados tan altos, terminan por sacudir otras partes del mundo. La mayor cantidad de víctimas son de aquí, pero no es un número oficial. ¡Todavía tendrían que estar buscándonos a nosotros! Caramba.

— Ayer fuimos a buscar entre los escombros en la ciudad en el pueblo de al lado y encontramos a un par de jóvenes que habían sido azotados por las olas. Se les veía muy bien —comentó Alec.

— ¿Cómo eran los jóvenes? —preguntó Bella al aparecer al lado de Victoria. Estaba desesperada por saber de esa noticia.

— Pues… dos tenían el cabello castaño y…

— ¿Uno era rubio? ¿O-Ojos claros? —insistía, y supe que se estaba refiriendo a Jasper.

— Uno de ellos era rubio —respondió el tipo de cabello canoso porque Alec no estaba seguro de si había visto uno así.

— ¿En serio? —Bella se alegró—. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde se fue?

— No tenemos idea, suponemos que debieron ir a hospitales para curar sus heridas —dijo Alec.

— ¿A cuál hospital? —preguntó Bella con impaciencia.

— Es su hermano, lo… estamos buscando —agregué yo para aclararles un poco la emoción que Bella sentía.

— No estamos seguros, pero tú quédate tranquila, muchacha. Ya pronto vendrán hasta aquí para rescatarnos. Cuando las líneas vuelvan a funcionar llamaremos y podrás reencontrarte con tu hermano —el tipo canoso le brindó a Bella el alivio que necesitaba hace tiempo.

Ella se puso mucho más contenta de lo que solía estar, y supe que ése era su estado natural.

**(3)** Durante el resto de ese día me pregunté una y otra vez si esto se trataría o no de un milagro. Yo y mi costumbre de buscar respuestas a cinco metros bajo tierra. El tipo canoso, llamado Alfred, terminó por explicarme que el impacto de aquellas olas era capaz de matarme por las grandes zarandeadas y golpes que pude haber recibido de los objetos que traía consigo. Él dijo que es un verdadero milagro que me encuentre sentado aquí, con vida, sin faltarme partes del cuerpo, completamente consciente para recordar todo lo que había vivido.

Ya por la noche, terminé por aceptar que sí. Quizás había sido algo… "milagroso", algo excepcional. Tal vez era esa serie de hechos que acontecen en un solo acto importante y que yo todavía no lograba descubrir.

Nos aseguraron que mañana por la mañana ya vendrían por nosotros y mis costillas lo agradecían enormemente. Me pregunté, ¿qué me tocaría vivir luego de esto? ¿Qué habría pasado con Alice? No me gustaba admitir que mi mejor amigo había muerto, pero ya no lo sentía aquí. Algo me decía que no lo encontraría con vida y eso me puso en verdad muy triste.

¿Cuánto tarda la gente en recomponerse de la muerte de un ser querido?

Me permití llorar por un par de horas mientras me recostaba en una de las camas que Victoria nos cedió. En la oscuridad, recordaba todos los momentos vividos con él y todo lo que me tocaría vivir ahora sin su optimismo, sin su apoyo… sin esa actitud que contradecía la mía.

También me di cuenta que debía llamar a mis padres de forma inmediata. Y a Jane, mi hermana. Debía pasar más tiempo con ellos, debería alejarme un poco más de los libros y aprovechar el tiempo de vida que me quedaba con aquellos que tanto amaba.

Durante unos minutos pensé qué haría en caso de que me reencontrara con Alice. En verdad quería verla, quería abrazarla, quería creer que este tipo de acontecimientos nos acercaría más. Aunque todavía me preguntaba… ¿por qué no me fue a rescatar?

No debía ser tan idiota, ella no iba a morir por mí. Y luego, recordé que en más de una ocasión, estuve a punto de morir por proteger a Bella, y yo no la amaba. ¿Qué me decía eso de Alice?

Alguien golpeó la puerta y sequé rápidamente las últimas lágrimas de mi rostro.

— Adelante —avisé.

— ¿Edward? —era la tímida voz de Bella. Utilizaba un bastón del abuelo de Victoria para no pisar con el pie malo—. ¿No duermes?

— No —respondí intentando levantarme, pero me costaba mucho, así que permanecí acostado.

Ella se acercó a su paso hasta mi cama. Me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó en un susurro bajo.

No me esperaba eso.

— ¿Por qué no duermes en la cama con Victoria? —le pregunté confundido.

— No me gusta dormir con extraños —torció una mueca.

— Técnicamente, tú y yo somos extraños —fruncí el ceño.

— Claro que no… —me aseguró sonriente y sin esperar a que yo le diese permiso, se sentó en mi cama y se recostó a mi lado.

— No te di permiso para que lo hicieses —murmuré.

— Tampoco me lo has negado —susurró ella y sentí que cómo se acostaba boca abajo para no tener que apoyar su brazo quebrado.

— Porque, aunque lo niegue, terminarás haciéndolo —puse los ojos en blanco.

Ella soltó una risita.

— ¿Te molesto, Edward? —Quiso saber con inocencia—. A mí no me molesta que en más de una ocasión me hayas llamado indirectamente "estúpida" por las cosas en las que creo.

_Touché._

— No eres estúpida —dije convencido de que no era tan así. Por alguna razón, me sentía nervioso a su lado.

— Está bien —dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos—. Mientras yo sea feliz, no me interesa cómo la gente me trate.

Había algo en la personalidad de Bella que era casi envidiable. Tanta… paz en ella. No parecía tener problemas, conflictos, ni odio resentido. Tal vez era de esas personas que no se molestaba por nada. O no había una situación que le molestase. Debía ser de esas personas afortunadas que nunca sufría o que tenía muchísima suerte, por eso no le había tocado vivir algo duro.

— ¿Edward? —me llamo en la oscuridad.

— ¿Sí?

— Es increíble pensar que hace un día estábamos acostados en un colchón sucio —comentó de forma pensativa—. Sin saber qué haríamos, qué pasaría… ahora estamos en una cama caliente y sabemos que estaremos bien. Que seguiremos adelante.

_Woah… no lo había pensado de esa forma._

— ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

Respondí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

— Comprar una tabla de surf.

Ella se rió.

— ¿Practicas surf? —lucía impresionada.

— No —contesté simplemente—. Pero quiero una de recuerdo. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Quieres saber lo que yo haré? —preguntó sorprendida.

— Claro —respondí frunciendo el ceño.

— Antes no querías —se levantó para mirarme a los ojos.

_Antes ni siquiera me interesabas. _

— Ahora quiero —contesté mirando hacia otro costado.

Oí que sonreía.

— Leeré un libro y comparé helado de vainilla —respondió.

— ¿Lees libros? —me sorprendió aquello.

— Me gusta Gandhi —encogió sus hombros.

Me di cuenta hasta entonces que no había platicado con Bella, por lo tanto, no la conocía realmente. Tal vez podía ser chillona y sensible, pero no me parecía una mala persona, y me pregunté si habría más cosas interesantes en ella.

Sin esperármelo, Bella se acercó a mi rostro y plantó un beso casto en mi mejilla.

— Hasta mañana, Edward.

.

A la mañana siguiente, fuimos despertados por Victoria y el tipo canoso que, si tenían dudas acerca de si Bella y yo éramos una pareja o no, ahora habían sido confirmadas.

Los paramédicos no tardaron en aparecer para trasladarnos en camillas en helicópteros hasta el centro de la ciudad para ir al hospital más cercano. Bella y yo fuimos separados pero estaríamos siendo tratados en el mismo edificio.

Resultó ser tal y como Bella lo había mencionado en una ocasión, mis costillas no habían sido quebradas, mi tejido grueso, el cartílago que conecta las costillas con el esternón se había quebrado, dijeron que curaría en seis semanas. Vendaron la herida en mi mano izquierda y más me convencí de que había sido afortunado cuando el doctor me lo repitió por enésima vez.

Me encontraba en la camilla, siendo testigo de muchos pacientes que llegaban con heridas abiertas, hemorragias, sollozando del dolor por algún miembro del cuerpo perdido o algún objeto incrustado en los mismos. Tal vez necesitaba un poco de realidad para darme cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido.

Mientras descansaba respirando hondo tal y como el doctor me había pedido que lo hiciera, oí que una chica gritaba mi nombre.

Mi corazón latió con prisa cuando reconocí la voz de aquella chica, y saltó de mi pecho cuando ella apareció frente mi camilla y entre llantos, fue rápidamente a abrazarme.

— ¡Edward! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Oh, por Dios! —gritaba Alice besando mi cuello y mis labios una y otra vez, aferrándose a mí para no soltarse nunca jamás.

Pero mis costillas todavía molestaban y le pedí que se separara un poco.

Ella me miró por muchos segundos, no podía creer que yo siguiese con vida y yo no podía creer que ella estuviese allí. Como si nada le hubiese pasado.

— C-Creí que la ola te había…

— ¿Golpeado? Sí, dos olas me golpearon, en realidad —contesté riéndome un poco. Alice no podía creerlo.

— Creí que nunca volvería a verte, pero estás aquí. Amor, te amo demasiado, demasiado, demasiado… —repetía encima de mi cuello.

Sentí que necesitaba ponerme contento de verla viva, contenta de vernos juntos, de creer que esto cambiaría el declive que nuestra relación había tenido cuando le perdoné por serme infiel una vez. Pero mi mente era traicionera. Y la sensación de que "ella me abandonó" se hizo presentes.

Miré a sus ojos claros y me di cuenta que no podía preguntarle por aquello ahora. Debía ser feliz porque ella estaba feliz.

Hablé durante unos minutos con Alice acerca de las heridas que mi cuerpo tenía, cuando entonces oí que alguien se acercaba dando pasos extraños hacia mi camilla.

Era Bella. Tenía un yeso en el brazo derecho y una muleta en el brazo izquierdo, pues su pie izquierdo estaba vendado. Lucía muy bien.

— ¡Aquí estás! —ella se alivió sonriente—. Tuve que preguntar por todos los Edward de aquí. Nunca me dijiste tu apellido.

Era inevitable, se veía graciosa con el yeso y la muleta.

— Lo sé, luzco de película —se rió de sí misma. Alice nos observó por un segundo.

— Bella, ella es Alice, mi novia. Alice, ella es Bella, la conocí en… bueno… —no sabía bien cómo explicar aquello.

— Un gusto —sonrió Alice de forma educada.

— Te daría la mano, pero… —Bella volvió a reírse de todo el asunto y Alice sólo le sonrió.

— ¿Ya te has encontrado con tu familia? —pregunté cuando la curiosidad me picó.

— No, aún no —me sonrió—. Me dijeron que debo ir a hablar con servicio social ahora mismo, tienen alguna información importante que darme, pero quería saludarte primero. Saber que estabas bien.

— Te acompañaré a servicio social, entonces —dije con ganas de ver a su familia, después de toda esta tragedia.

— Edward, el doctor dijo que no puedes moverte —me dijo Alice mirando mis costillas.

— No tienes idea la cantidad de cosas que he hecho así —me reí intentando levantarme.

Debido a los antibióticos, el dolor era soportable.

— P-Pero…

Me acerqué un segundo a Alice para hablarle en privado.

— Sólo quiero ver a su familia. Si no fuese por ella, tal vez estaría muerto ahora. Estuvimos buscando a su hermano, sólo quiero verlos.

Alice se lo pensó y terminó por asentir.

— De acuerdo, pero te vuelves a la camilla luego —pidió—. Bella, cuida que no haga muchas cosas, por favor.

— No te preocupes —Bella le sonrió amistosamente.

Bella esperó a que me parara y caminamos con lentitud hacia donde se encontraban los de servicio social, al fondo del hospital.

— No tienes idea de cómo me siento. Hace unas horas creí que nunca los volvería a ver, y ahora podré abrazarlos —sonreía a más no poder—. Siento que hemos sido bendecidos, aunque tú no creas en eso.

Fruncí mis labios, sonriendo por ella. Se la notaba muy feliz.

Llegamos a la puerta y nos atendió una señora.

— Hola, soy Isabella Marie Swan —dijo ella. ¿Ese era su apellido? —. Dijeron que tenían noticias de Charlie, Renée y Jasper Swan.

La señora no nos sonrió de forma inmediata. Nos miró por unos segundos con… ¿pena?

— Pasa, cariño —le sonrió entonces y dejó que ella pasara, pero yo no—. Lo siento, sólo ella puede pasar.

Había algo en esa advertencia que no me gustaba para nada. ¿Qué habría sucedido?

Me obligaron a esperar afuera, pues no era familiar de Bella. Si ella seguía allí adentro, debía significar que su familia no estaba bien… ¿Y si…?

No, su familia entera no podría… no, no debía ser eso. Sus padres estaban a salvo. Era su hermano quien peligraba, pero los tipos en la casucha nos dijeron que habían visto uno igual a Jasper. No debían haberlo encontrado todavía, algo así debía haber sucedido.

La misma señora salió de aquella puerta y exigí saber qué había ocurrido.

— La señorita Swan fue trasladada a la morgue —me contestó.

_¿Qué?_


	4. Epílogo: Gandhi

**Epílogo**

******Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

******Playlist: RECOMENDADO**  
**(Si desean descargarlo, el link está en mi perfil para mayor accesibilidad y mejor lectura)**

**(1) Live High – Jason Mraz.**

* * *

— La señorita Swan fue trasladada a la morgue —me contestó.

_¿Qué?_

— ¿C-Cómo que a la…? —no podía creerlo.

— Encontraron los cuerpos de los miembros de su familia. Ya la trasladaron y la medicaron. Se veía muy mal.

¿Cómo? ¿Los padres de Bella…? ¿Jasper? ¿Todos ellos habían muerto? ¿Cómo que la trasladaron? ¿A dónde? ¿Medicar? ¿Por qué?

— ¿E-Explíqueme, q-qué significa eso de…?

— Tuvo un ataque de ansiedad. Escucha, hijo, ¿eres su novio? Porque si no, no puedo darte información al respecto.

No… yo quería saber sobre ella y lo que le había pasado.

— Sí, sí, soy su novio —asentí varias veces—. ¿Dónde está ella ahora? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

— Tranquilo… debe volver al hospital. Lo hará en cuanto se sienta mejor. Ella te llamará, no te preocupes, pero ahora debes darle su espacio. La pobre ha quedado sola en este mundo —lamentó.

¿Sola? ¿Bella no tenía ningún familiar? ¿Se sentía mal?

— Ahora, vuelva a su camilla o llamaré a la enfermera —me regañó.

Tuve que volver, porque Bella ya se había ido del hospital hacia la morgue. Santos cielos…una chica como ella no podía ir sola a identificar los cuerpos, eso le haría muy mal.

¿Cuándo volvería? ¿Volvería, verdad? ¿No se volvería a New Jersey sin despedirse de mí, no?

Y no supe por qué, de pronto, estaba tan interesado en Bella… Swan. Ése era su apellido.

Volví y Alice me observó asustada.

— Amor, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Estás pálido… pareciera que acabaras de ver un fantasma.

— ¿Eh? —pregunté desorientado—. No, nada. No me ocurre nada.

— ¿Por qué no descansas mejor? Tengo que ir a hacer unas llamadas, también a tus padres, están muy preocupados.

Me recosté y dejé que Alice terminara con todos los trámites necesarios. Ella dijo que, en cuanto terminara, nos marcharíamos de nuevo a New York. Pero yo deseaba ver a Bella antes.

Ese día pasó muy lento, entre pastillas, dolor, agotamiento y preocupación, no dormí muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente había despertado y Alice todavía no había venido. Ella se estaba quedando en una recepción donde hospedaban a quienes lograron salvarse del Tsunami. No le aconsejaban dormir aquí donde tantos heridos iban y pasaban. Aunque no me sorprendía. Cuando se trataba de "abandonarme" ella podría hacerlo…

Dios, ¿por qué seguía pensando así? Qué imbécil era.

La enfermera controló mi temperatura aquella mañana y sentí la necesidad de preguntarle si la paciente "Swan" ya había regresado.

— Sí, está en su cama, descansando. Le dejé su desayuno hace un rato —dijo ella.

En cuanto ella se fue, me encargué de levantarme e ir hasta donde me dijo la enfermera, se encontraba su cama. No muy lejos de la mía, aparentemente.

Abrí la cortina con lentitud y la encontré sentada en una silla de ruedas, dándome la espalda, observando el sol en la ventana.

No podía creer nada de esto. ¿Por qué alguien como Bella sufriría de esta forma? ¿Por qué Dios la había dejado sola cuando ella creía tanto en él? Ella era una persona muy buena, muy pura. ¿Por qué debía pasar por esto? Habiendo tanta gente cruel afuera… y a ella le tocó vivir la peor desgracia. ¿Cómo es que podía creer en Dios si él le arrebataba a quienes tanto amaba?

— ¿Bella? —la llamé y ella se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de verme, secando rápidamente una de sus lágrimas.

— Edward —respondió con voz bajita. La voz de alguien que ya ha llorado lo suficiente para sentirse cansado y agotado.

— Me contaron todo… lo siento mucho, Bella —dije y sentí que yo terminaría por quebrarme. No podía imaginar dolor más grande que perder a toda tu familia de un día para el otro. Sobre todo por la esperanza que ella tenía de volver a encontrarlos.

Giró la silla de ruedas para verme mejor. Sí, se la notaba cansada.

— En verdad, lo siento profundamente —repetí con voz ronca.

Bella sonrió para sí misma con nostalgia, mirando al suelo.

— Dijeron que mis padres estaban tomados de la mano cuando los encontraron entre los escombros del hotel —sonreía—. Al menos, sé que murieron juntos y felices.

_Oh, Bella…_

— ¿Es algo bueno, no? —Me miró ahora a los ojos—. Saber qué fue de ellos, ¿no? Había muchas personas allí que no sabían qué eran de sus padres, sus hijos, sus hermanos, sus parejas… Yo al menos sé que están allí, donde los puedo ver, donde podré tenerlos en la tumba.

_¿Se ponía feliz por eso?_

Secó sus lágrimas sonriendo.

— No estoy triste por lo que ha pasado, estoy triste porque ahora no sé con quién jugaré Scrabble cuando esté aburrida en el invierno. Era el juego favorito de Jasper.

Y me sacó de las casillas.

— Bella, deja de darle una razón a todo. Es normal que a veces quieras maldecir, gritar, no logres comprender por qué han pasado las cosas. Está bien fastidiarse, está bien dudar de las cosas. Es normal.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —quiso saber con tranquilidad.

— Porque… ¡Dios, Bella! No puedo creer cómo tomas todo en esta vida, no lo entiendo. Algo malo te ha pasado y tú… tú… logras sacarle el lado bueno con tanta… paz… tranquilidad…

— Porque sé lo que creo y no creo —me confesó—. Porque sé lo que me hace feliz y lo que no. Sé qué quiero hacer y qué no.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Pregunté desesperado, como si ella fuese capaz de darme las respuestas a todas mis interrogantes—. ¿Cómo haces para vivir feliz y en paz, incluso en las desgracias?

Bella simplemente soltó una risita nostálgica.

— Supongo que es la forma en que Dios me paga por ser una fiel seguidora de sus palabras —dijo ella—. Edward, tal vez no creas lo que yo creo, pero yo creo en esto… porque me hace fuerte. Me hace bien. Me hace sentir mejor y me ayuda a crecer. No tiene que ser la forma en que tú tomas a la vida, pero aunque no lo creas, tener Fé en algo te hace muy fuerte, y te da mucha paz.

Algo en sus palabras, en sus ojos, en su voz, en la forma en que decía aquello, me invitaba a creer que no estaba del todo equivocada.

— Es tarde para mí —negué una vez.

— Tal vez necesitas dejar de preguntarte cosas que no tengan respuestas. Ni siquiera necesité preguntarte por tu pasado para saber que te han traicionado, que te han lastimado, que crees que no existen personas que sean capaces de comprender lo que piensas y respetarlo.

Sólo había pocas personas que lo hacían. Y una de ellas, ya no se encontraba aquí conmigo.

— Te respeto no sólo porque piensas algo distinto a lo que yo pienso, sino porque eres una buena persona. Pudiste haberte salvado si no me rescatabas. Lo que hiciste fue muy grande, Edward —sonrió con calidez.

Tragué saliva.

— Si no te hubiese salvado, estarías con tu familia ahora —dije esto en voz baja.

Ella sonrió aún más.

— Si no me hubieses salvado, no tendría la dicha de haberte conocido. Te dije que todo tiene un motivo. Quizás me quitaron lo más importante en mi vida, pero espero haber influido un poco tu manera de ver las cosas. Sólo así, diría que algo bueno salió de esto.

Fue la primera vez en la que veía a Bella con otros ojos. Ya me parecía una chica muy bonita, pero… no comprendía las cosas que decía, pero a la vez sí. Quería saber por qué decía aquellas cosas, quería sentir la paz que ella sentía, la tranquilidad y el optimismo para ver algo tan trágico en algo tan…ni siquiera sabía decirlo. Ella tenía el mismo espíritu de Emmett, el que creía que pocas personas tenían. Tal vez nunca llegaría a pensar como ella, pero quería comprender por qué lo hacía. Me interesaba saber la forma en que su mentalidad funcionaba.

Diablos, me interesaba mucho conocer a Isabella Swan.

Alice apareció en la habitación y se incomodó al ver que Bella y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación seria.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó carraspeando.

Bella me miró a los ojos. Creo que quería que respondiese que "sí"

— No —negué confundido y miré a Alice—. Estábamos hablando, nada más.

— Edward, mañana saldrá nuestro vuelo, sólo quería avisarte eso —dijo Alice.

— ¿Vuelves? —me preguntó Bella sorprendida.

No quería. Todavía no.

— ¿Cuándo volverás a casa? —respondí con otra pregunta.

— No lo sé —frunció sus labios, pensativa—. Tengo tantos trámites que realizar… probablemente me quede aquí una semana más.

Alice no me dejaría quedarme aquí una semana más. Y era entendible. Ella era mi novia. No debía pensar en Bella de ésta forma.

No vi a Bella en todo ese día, pues estaba pasando tiempo con Alice mientras me contaba las nuevas noticias con respecto a los destrozos del terremoto y el Tsunami. Nunca la acusé de abandonarme, pero le pregunté qué fue lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión, y me contestó que quiso ir a rescatarme, morir a mi lado le parecía una buena forma de morir, pero no la dejaron. Entonces supe que estaba mal en acusarla, ella me amaba lo suficiente para arriesgarse por mí.

Pero entonces, la lógica de Bella vino a mi cabeza. Todos los actos llevan a un hecho en específico. ¿Sería que cada una de las acciones, decisiones y hechos acontecidos tendrían un punto fijo y debía verlo ahora? Por algo, Alice no había podido salir a rescatarme. Por algo fuimos a Hawái. Por algo, Emmett tuvo que ir al crucero. Por algo conocí a Bella. Para que, como había dicho, cambiara un poco mi forma de ver las cosas.

El día que debíamos partir de nuevo a New York quise despedirme de Bella, pero no se encontraba en el hospital. Estaba terminando de realizar trámites en la morgue. Y supe que era ahora o nunca, debía saber qué es lo que haría. Quería seguir en contacto con ella, pero debía seguir con Alice.

Y tomé el vuelo, sintiendo que no estaba del todo bien lo que hacía.

Creí que la rutina de dos días allí me acostumbraría y terminaría por dejar mi Odisea con Bella en el pasado. Pero me equivoqué. Cuanto más alejado estaba de Bella, más deseaba volver a hablar con ella. Nunca una mujer me había fascinado, retado, intrigado como ella. Quería verla sonreír, pues era enigmático. Y maldita sea, la imagen de sus pequeños pechos seguían grabados en mi cabeza. Pero sobretodo quería saber qué diablos haría ahora, estando sola. Yo sabía que ella era torpe y no sabría cuidarse sola. O al menos, sentía la necesidad de cuidarla, de saber que estaba bien.

Y no podía seguir así.

.

Caminar con un bastón sólo para amortiguar el dolor en las costillas era una cosa increíble. Me hacía sentir más viejo de lo que alguna vez creí sentirme, pero se sentía bien igual. Estaba caminando por el hospital, buscando su camilla, pero me dijeron que había ido afuera porque le leía a pequeños niños huérfanos.

— "_La voz interior me dice que siga combatiendo contra el mundo entero, aunque me encuentre solo. Me dice que no tema a éste mundo, sino que avance llevando en mí nada más que el temor a Dios"_ —ella leía con dulzura. Apartó el libro y miró a los niños—. Una vez, Gandhi dijo… "No debemos perder la fe en la humanidad que es como el océano: no se ensucia porque algunas de sus gotas estén sucias." Tal vez nuestros padres ya no estén en este mundo… pero no por eso debemos bajar los brazos —sonreía—. Ellos son importantes en nuestras vidas, pero nosotros somos quienes vivimos las mismas… y debemos luchar ahora para…

— ¿Señorita Swan? —la llamé por detrás.

Como un relámpago, ella giró su rostro de forma inmediata, lastimándose el cuello, siseó de dolor.

Me reí.

— ¿E-Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó levantándose y tomando la muleta con el brazo izquierdo.

— Como que necesito averiguar una cosa —le dije frunciendo el ceño.

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase "¿Y qué es?" me acerqué a ella, tomé su rostro con mi mano buena y estampé mis labios en los suyos.

Oí que los niños decían "oh" o soltaban risitas. No me importaban ellos, ni nadie más. Sólo quería experimentar el sabor de sus labios y saber si eran tan buenos como los había imaginado en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera me importaba si ella no sentía ese tipo de afecto que yo comenzaba a sentir por ella, pero como no alejó sus labios de los míos, supuse que no sería muy distinto.

Se separó de mí jadeando sorprendida.

— Oh… Jesucristo, señor…

— Deja de rezar por un segundo, Swan —reí.

Y volví a besarla.

* * *

**Esta es toda la historia, gracias por tomar su tiempo y leerla. Si les ha gustado o lo han detestado, dejar reviews siempre es bueno (?) Me pongo en trabajo para escribir la segunda temporada de Me and the Handsome man :)**


End file.
